Tutoring
by Vicky28101
Summary: They were best friends until they entered high school. He dropped his revolutionary ways and ended up dropping her in the process. What happens when mandatory tutoring sessions force them together?
1. Caught

I know this chapter is short and it Is probably not the best but I will try to post frequently. Please let me know what you think, I take constructive criticism really well and I would love to read your reviews

Disclaimer: I do not own the boondocks

Jazmine hated African American history and gave less than a fuck about how that sounded being that she was half black. It was not just African American History that she hated, no, she hated all History. She understood the fact that you could learn from history and all that jazz but she felt like she understood the gist of it. Don't let white men be in charge of anything and try not to kill a whole lot of people.

Jazmine huffed and turned the page in her book. _Why am I even taking this class?_ When she looked up from the page and into the back of an abnormally large afro, which was at least two seats in front of her, she got her answer.

Even though they stopped talking almost two years ago, when they started high school, she still carried her affections for him. To her, he had turned into a tame version of his younger brother. Still a nigga, but a tame nigga.

 _Huey why did you have to change in the way you did. Now you won't even look at me._

Jazmine must have been staring at him a little too hard because he turned around and made eye contact with her. He then narrowed his wine-colored eyes at her when he heard an abrupt 'ahem' at the front of the room.

"Excuse me Mr. Freeman, is my class so boring to you that you have to turn around to carry on a conversation with Ms. Dubois," Mr. Waters' stated as he glanced blankly at them from behind his coke bottle thick glasses.

Huey turned around and began to start in on his usual rants, "Maybe if you would tell the TRUTH-,"

"I am going to go ahead and stop you right there because I am not in the mood for one of your lectures today. But, you and Ms. Dubois can carry on your conversation with me after class. I would love to know exactly what was so important that you had to interrupt."

Huey sat up in his seat at the same time Jazmine did but he actually had something to say, "Technically Mr. Waters' you interrupted your own class and are continuing to interrupt it by carrying on a conversation with me. Besides, what exactly would I have to say to the outcast."

The classroom erupted into a chuckle that caused Mr. Waters' face to turn red. "That is more than enough Mr. Freeman. I will see you and Ms. Dubois after class and that is the end of this discussion.

Huey sat back with a smug look on his face. While Jazmine just sunk lower into her seat.


	2. Assigned

I was waiting on my phone to charge and decided that I should take this opportunity to type up another chapter. So, here goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the boondocks

 **After Class**

 **Jazmine's POV**

"So, Ms. Dubois, would you like to explain yourself. I would ask Mr. Freeman but I'd honestly rather not hear his mouth," Mr. Waters' said leaning back in his rolling chair.

Huey huffed, "I hope you fall," Huey muttered under his breath.

Mr. Waters' ears turned red as he sat back up. I spoke quickly," Well Mr. Waters', Huey and I were not talking he was simply turned around staring at me." I glanced at Huey with wide eyes as I realized the implication of what I had just said.

He was glaring at me as though he wanted to say something that would most likely have me crying myself to sleep tonight, when Mr. Waters' spoke up causing both of us to look at him.

"Well Ms. Dubois from the way your grades are steadily dropping in my class I am just going to assume you were staring at him as well." Huey nodded triumphantly at him, for once agreeing with our African American history teacher. His face quickly fell with his next sentence though. "I would just like to know what Mr. Freeman looks at during his Calculus class because he's failing in that course."

"I would like to know how that is any of your concern Waters," he said folding his arms. I looked at him head on. He had never done bad in a math class before he had helped me when we were still talking in eighth grade with Pre-Algebra.

He looked back at me and raised his eyebrow, "Can I help you Dubois?"

I silently looked back at Mr. Waters'. _No need to be a dick about it._

"Okay, that is more than enough from both of you," _Had I thought that out loud._ "First and foremost, Mr. Freeman I expect you to treat me with as much respect as I show you. My name is Mr. Waters," he said enunciating each part of his formal name, "and you will address me as such."

Huey rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Lake."

Mr. Waters' slammed his hand on the desk causing me to jump. "Shut it, Mr. Freeman," taking a second to regain his composure he addressed us both, "Secondly, I suggest that you two start getting along because you will be spending a lot of time together."

"What," we both shouted.

"Yes, Mr. Freeman's Calculus teacher and I were discussing our worst students and it only make sense that the best in my class and the best in her class tutor each other to bring grades up. We will be checking grades to ensure that the tutoring is going well and if they don't you both will receive F's in both classes." Mr. Waters' sat back with a smile on his face looking very pleased with himself.

I raised my hand to speak, "Mr. Waters' is there anyone else that can tutor us. Me and Huey have a past and I would rather not work with him."

"It's Huey and I, idiot."

I looked at him incredulously. "See! He's insufferable. Please let me just try harder I promise to do better."

Unfortunately for me he just shook his head. "I am afraid I cannot allow it because If you could do better I am almost certain that you would. Now, please leave my classroom. I have another class coming in and you two have talked straight through my lunch."

"If I could just interject…"

"No Mr. Freeman, get out of my classroom and take Ms. Dubois with you."

Huey huffed and walked out abruptly and I followed behind him slowly. This day sucked. I had to spend time with one of the people who hated me most in the world for some unknown godforsaken reason and I had missed lunch.


	3. Cindy's New Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks

 **Jazmine's POV**

Once we left the classroom we both went our separate ways without speaking to each other. I do not how we are going to tutor each other when we haven't said more than ten words to each other since high school started.

 _I still don't know why he stopped talking to me._ I place my hand over my stomach as I heard it growl. _Oh, and I'm starving it's just a matter of time before I become hangry._

Jazmine continued her lonely trek to class until she was sitting in her seat beside her still best friend Cindy McPhearson in the back of the classroom.

"What up, Jazzy! I missed you at lunch but don't worry about it though I snagged you a fruit cup because I know how you get when you're hungry."

I grabbed the fruit cup thankfully, "You know you did not miss me you were probably sitting with Michael again, but thanks anyway."

"Jaz, Jaz, Jaz, you are so rude. I got you a fruit cup and you gone play me like that. For your information, CAESAR and I did sit together but only to discuss why you and Huey had gone missing at the same time. Did you guys make up? Did you get an after-class quickie?"

I smacked my hand over her mouth quickly and looked around to see if anyone had overheard her. The last thing I needed was a rumor going around that I had had sex with Huey. Not that anyone would believe it would probably just turn into a rumor that I was spreading a rumor that I was having sex with him. I sighed with relief to see that no one had heard her until I felt something wet and slimy against the palm of my hand.

"Did you just LICK me," I screeched at her as I snatched my hand away.

"Should not have had your hand over my mouth," she chuckled at me, "now shush class is about to start."

In the middle of Calculus, I got a text from an unknown number.

 _ **I'll be at your house about 5. I'll be needing to borrow your calculator so make sure you have it.**_

The message could have literally only come from one person.

 _ **This is Huey in case you couldn't figure it out.**_

 _I hate his ass._ I quickly added his number into my phone under Dickhead and texted him back K. I did not want to get into a fight with him over text during class.

"Who are you texting," Cindy asked as she chewed on the end of her pencil.

"No one important," I said turning my attention back to the front of the classroom where the teacher was explaining a complicated problem on the board.

After school Cindy was leaning against the locker next to mine as I grabbed my stuff from my locker. "Did you want me to come over today? Practice was cancelled so I'm free."

I shook my head. "No, I actually have to tutor after school. You can go ahead and hang out with Michael."

"Jazmine, his name is Caesar and you should stop letting that thing follow you around everywhere."

I closed my locker and turned around to look behind me, "What? What's following me?"

"That green, ugly monster of jealousy that stays on your shoulder," Cindy grinned at me and popped her gum.

I blew a lose curl from my afro puff out of my eye and turned to walk away from her. She easily caught up with me.

"You know I could just hook you up with somebody. The girl's and boys' basketball team party together all the time."

I looked at her as we walked out the front doors of the school and towards the student parking lot. "When was the last time you saw me at a party Cindy, honestly. Plus, I would not want a pity date from any of the basketball players from this school."

She grinned at me as she leaned against my car. "Would you take a pity date from Emmanuel Barnes?" She laughed heartily as I blushed profusely at her. "Girl, I seen the way you drool at him and he has been single for six months and banged a few rebound hoes in the time since then, which means that he is officially physically and emotionally on the market."

I shook my head at her knowing that this was impossible. "If you can make that happen our first date will be at one of the basketball parties."

She grinned and clapped her hands together. "Great! I'm on it." She winked at me and then jogged in the direction of Michael and Huey's cars.

 _Great,_ I thought to myself, _Now I have to mentally prepare myself for Huey and the inevitable embarrassment that will come when Emmanuel tells his teammates that I am into him._

I groaned as I got into my car to head home.

 **Please Review.**


	4. Come in

**I appreciate all the reviews. I'm hoping it will get better as well but if it does not let me know. I know it is going slow but I am still in the beginning stages but I will not be here forever I promise.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks… or anything really.**

The microwave started beeping at the same time as someone rang the doorbell. I looked at my watch, _it's only 4:30 so Huey shouldn't be here yet._ Deciding between going to the door and getting my food from the microwave, I popped open the microwave and took out the plate with my Hot Pocket on it. I was in no hurry to start the session with Huey and I did not want to start it early.

After I carefully put the plate on the counter I began to walk towards the door when all of a sudden he started knocking on the door like he was trying to knock it down.

 _Who does this guy think he is,_ I thought furiously.

"Aye Jazzy open up I know you in there!" I immediately calmed down when I recognized Riley's voice and opened the door as he pushed his way inside.

"I wuz trynna not ta be rude by ringin' the doorbell but den I realized dat yo parents wont here and cuz they never are an plus it wuz takin you too long to open the door."

 _Well that explains why he was uncharacteristically ringing the doorbell usually he just walks right in._

Despite one Freeman brother treating her like the walking plaque, Riley had never stopped being her friend. When she eventually asked him about his brother he said he didn't know why he stopped talking to her and chalked it up to it being because he was a 'gay ass nigga.'

After closing and locking the door Jazmine looked in the living room and when she didn't see Riley on his usual spot on the couch she walked into the kitchen. "Hey, that was mine!"

Riley looked at me with a mouth full of pepperoni and cheese, "You shouldn't haf lef it on da counter den."

I rolled my eyes and went to the freezer to grab another one. "What did you need Riley," I asked walking past him to the microwave.

"I need you ta braid ma hair again. I got a date with fat booty Keisha tonight and I can't be lookin a fool when I'm hitting that."

I gathered all the trash that was scattered around him, "Yeah, but she put out for everybody," I started to laugh, "You want to look good for when you lose your virginity, you mean."

He looked at me with his mouth hanging open as I tried to hide my laugh behind my hand.

"Wow Jazz, so you just gone play me like I don't be having all the hoes callin me Daddy Reezy."

I continued laughing as I took my second hot pocket out of the microwave, "Ok whatever you say Riley."

"Daddy Reezy."

"I'm never going to call you that," I took a bite of my hot pocket, "and I can't do your hair because I'm tutoring your brother in Calculus."

Suddenly I felt a presence behind me. "Actually, we are going to be tutoring each other since you still fail to acknowledge your African heritage."

Riley and I stared at him in shock for a few seconds before I could shake off the fear his sudden appearance had put in my heart.

"How the hell did you get in here!"

He twirled a keychain with a silver key on it on his finger so I could see it. _I forgot about the spare key._

"Nigga, I'm gone need for you ta make some noise when you come into a fucking room, specially somebody house. If I had known you walked dat quietly we would haf been robbin houses together. We would neva get caught."

Huey ignored Riley and continued to peer at me with his eyebrow raised, "Are we going to get started or what."

Riley spoke up before I could, "Nigga she doin my hair tonight. I got a date with big booty Keisha tonight!"

"No you don't."

"Fuck you mean."

"Grandad says your cleaning the garage tonight and he found his spiked belt.

"Oh shit," Riley exclaimed before he ran out of the house leaving me and Huey by ourselves.

"So, now are you ready to get started," Huey said turning to me.

 **There is no excuse for me posting this late other than I'm lazy but I'm working on it. Please review I get excited when I get the emails.**


	5. Strawberry Scented Memories

**I am not sure when the next time I will post will be because I have spring break coming up and I am working and will be busy. But, I am so excited to be writing again and excited to have people enjoying what they read. So, as always let me know if there is anything I can improve and I will adjust.**

 _Thoughts are italicized_

 _ **Flashbacks are bold and italicized**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks**

 **Jazmine's POV**

Once we had everything set up in the living room and on the coffee table we decided that it would be easier to get African American History out of the way since Calculus was more complicated.

"Okay so, Waters' gave me a study guide with questions which should make going over this easy."

 _Wow he's actually treating me like a human being._

"First question, which black inventor came up with the first version of the traffic light?"

"Uhhhh…" I looked down trying to remember who it could possibly and how I would possibly know who it was.

Huey sighed, sat back and started to rub his face, "Jazmine I wish you would take more of an interest in this class, this is about your history being that you are half black."

I looked down at my hands. He was right. "Your right, Huey."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and smirked.

"What was that, Jazmine?"

I pushed at his shoulder, "Well when you're not being a DICK," I looked pointedly at him, "it seems as though you actually care about m… my studies."

I sat back with a blush at my almost slip up. The way he leaned against the arm of the chair on his side showed me that he had caught on to what I was going to say. The smirk on his face led me to believe that he was going to hold it over my head but, what he said next caught me by surprise.

"I think instead of doing questions I'll make flashcards for you and we can study easier that way."

 _Is he giving me a free pass. What is going on with him. Who poisoned his Kool-Aid? Wait, he doesn't drink Kool-Aid because it's one of the black things that will kill him. Who poisoned his wheat grass smoothie? He probably ended up drinking some pesticides._

"Jazmine!"

"Huh, yes, what is it." I shook my head effectively getting off that weird train of thought and looked at him.

 _Great, he's back to glaring at me._ My face fell.

"Were you listening to anything I just said?"

"Yes Huey, you're going to do flashcards for me and I appreciate you for doing that. Since you're going to take the time to do that did you want to get started on Calculus homework."

"That works for me."

I started gathering up my materials when I saw that I left my calculator upstairs.

"Hey Huey I left my calculator in my room so I'm just going to run upstairs and get it." He nodded and I jogged up the steps.

 **Huey's POV**

I started setting my notes and things for calculus out along with the homework that was assigned.

 _It feels nice to actually be hanging out with her again._ I frowned. _Well It's not my fault that we don't hang out anymore._

Bzzz Bzzz

I felt in my pockets for my phone but noticed Jazmine's had lit up with an incoming message. I looked behind me before casually looking to see who it was from. Besides, if she didn't want someone looking at it then she should have put it face down.

 _That is a lame excuse but who cares._

 _ **Heyyy Jazzy Fresh lol I got you the hookup with Emmanuel Barnes so we will be going to the mall this Thursday and know that I am not asking you I'm telling you!**_

 _Emmanuel Barnes! The fucking basketball player!_

I sat back when I heard Jazmine coming back downstairs.

"Hey, sorry that took so long I had to actually look for the calculator."

I coughed. "Yeah it's no problem."

I watched her as she sat down crossed leg beside me. She did a lot more than look for the calculator while she was upstairs. She had changed from the clothes she had on when we were at school into more comfortable clothes. She was now wearing baggy, gray sweatpants and a white shirt that looked oddly familiar….

"Jazmine is that my shirt."

She stopped rearranging things on the table and looked down at the shirt.

"Hmm, I guess it is," she twisted around to read the back of the shirt in such a way that I was able to read it too.

"Yeah this is your shirt," she giggled.

On the back of the shirt it read 'Fight the Power' in big bold letters with a black fist punching through the ground and breaking free. It was definitely my shirt but from a few years back. I remembered the day I let her borrow it.

* _ **Flashback***_

" _ **Huey, can I spend the night my Mom and Dad are fighting again."**_

 _ **I nodded and continued typing up the events that had happened at my last Revolutionary protest. She had been spending the nights a few times a week since her parents had started fighting.**_

" _ **Um, Huey."**_

" _ **Yes Jazmine," I said turning around in my rolling chair to face her.**_

" _ **Can I borrow some clothes to wear for the night. I didn't think they would fight tonight because they were having such a good day so I forgot to pack something."**_

 _ **I took off my shirt and flung it at her. I smirked at the blush that came across her face and went down her neck.**_

" _ **You can borrow some of my boxers as pants. My clean ones are in the top drawer to the dresser."**_

 _ **She nodded her thanks, went to the top drawer and then headed off to the bathroom.**_

 _ **I watched her the entire time just thinking about the day she would be mine and things would be better in her life and mine.**_

 _ ***End Flashback***_

I was really into her back then, I thought we would build a life together. But, things change and people change.

"So, are you ready to get started on this Calculus," I stated efficiently changing the subject and ending any further conversation on the topic.

"Yeah," she said moving closer to me to see the questions.

As we moved through the questions I tried not to be distracted by the heat radiating off of her body and the scent of strawberries that she had carried with her all these years.

 **Hi again sorry for the late posting and the short chapters (even though I think this one should be longer)**

 **In reply to SammiSweetheart: I am sorry for the late update and the short chapters. Unfortunately at this time I will not set a time for me to post because I'm in college and my schedule is wacky. I will try to post every week and if not it shouldn't be longer than two weeks.**

 **Please read and review! (It makes me feel bad and gets me to post)**


	6. Moving on

**Thanks for all the reviews guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the boondocks or any songs/ringtones**

 **Huey's POV**

~A few hours later~

"Thanks for the help Jazmine," I said standing leaning on the wall while she leaned on the door, "I'll make sure to get your flashcards together so I can be of more help to you."

I was being nicer to her to give some peace to our current situation, at least that's what I wanted to tell myself.

In reality, I haven't been alone with her since the summer before eighth grade. It was easier to be an asshole to her in school when I could pretend she was someone else but, alone. It was damn near impossible.

"Yeah that would be gr-ahhh," I grabbed Jazmine's hand before she could fall to the ground completely and pulled her closer to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie but you really shouldn't lean on doors it isn't a good idea," Tom said looking solely at Jazmine.

When I made eye contact with Tom I narrowed my eyes.

"Why hello Huey," Tom stated placing his hand on my shoulder and squeezing in such a way that I can assume he was trying to hurt me, "what are you doing."

Before I could say anything, Jazmine beamed at her father with a response.

"Huey and I are tutoring each other, Daddy," while Jazmine spoke to him I shrugged his hand off my shoulder. I needed to get out of here fast.

"Jazmine, we can always pay for you to have a tutor you don't have to ask Huey for help," he forced out fake laughter, "nor does he need to ask you," he looked pointedly at me with a tight smile.

"I was just leaving," I said gripping the strap to my bookbag tight enough for my knuckles to turn white and walking out of the front door, closing it behind me.

It was a dumb idea to do this at her house.

 **Jazmine's POV**

 _That was a very tense situation._

After exchanging small chit-chat with my dad, we both went to our respective rooms. Once I closed my door I couldn't help but think about how tense things got when dad walked in. I always thought they had a great relationship especially after the R. Kelly trial.

 _Maybe when he cut me out of his life it included my entire family._

And that could totally be the case since I still am not sure why he stopped talking to me.

 **I'm coming home**

 **I'm coming home**

 **Tell the world I'm coming home**

I ran downstairs to grab my phone off the table where I had left it. I already knew it was Cindy by the ringtone she set. She still loved Diddy and this was one song that we both liked.

"Hey Cindy," I said when I found the phone under my calculator.

"Hey Jazzy, did you get my texts."

"Um, no. I was busy. What did they say?"

"Basically, that I'm the best, best friend in the world because I got you a date with the guy of your dreams."

I squealed into the phone in response.

"Jazmine, honey, is everything alright," dad said poking his head out from the kitchen.

"Uh yes, Daddy, Cindy just told me some exciting news. I'll just go upstairs."

"Okay Sweetie

I ran up the stairs and closed my door. When I put the phone back up to my ear and heard laughing.

"What are you laughing at Cin, were you joking?"

"Nah nothing like that. Jazzy why are you still calling Tom, Daddy. Your sixteen, almost seventeen the only person you should be calling Daddy is a guy who is putting it down just right," Cindy said laughing.

"I'm going to assume that's what you call Caesar," she huffed at my response, "but, I still call him Daddy because the one time I did call him Dad he looked so heartbroken I just couldn't do it.

I sat down at my desk and remembered what we were talking about before.

"Cindyyyyyy, what did you mean you set me up with my dream guy?"

"Oh, I got you a date with Emmanuel. He said you was a cutie and that he would meet you at the next basketball team hosted party. I'm going to dress and do something with your hair."

 _Not my dream guy but a hot guy nonetheless._

I looked in the mirror and felt the tight curls in my puffball. "Cindy, did you make sure that he was sure it was me. There are a lot of Jazmine's that go to our school and some of them look a lot better than I do."

"Jazzy, there are all only two other girls in the school with the name Jazmine. One picks her nose openly in the middle of class and the other is pregnant and she doesn't even know who the daddy is. You're the eligible Jazmine plus you're a total babe… once we get past you be still caught up on Huey you'll be emotionally ready for whatever date I send your way."

I sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But," I said excitedly coming up with an excuse to not go to a party with Emmanuel which would inevitably lead to my undying embarrassment, "I don't have anything to wear so I can't go."

"I knew you were going to say that which is why that is already in the text message I sent to you earlier. We will be going to the mall right after school on Thursday because the next party is this Friday! Woo!"

In the background, I heard her doorbell ringing and right after rhythmic knocking.

"Jaz, that's Caesar, I'll talk to you later okay."

"Bye, Cin," I said hanging up.

The last thing I thought would happen would was me having a date with Emmanuel Barnes on Friday. I didn't know much about him besides him being one of the best basketball players on our mediocre basketball team and being one of the hottest guys at our school.

Even though me and Huey were talking again the likelihood of us being together at all was slim to none.

It was time for me to move on.

 **In reply to KateyBee42: Thanks for your review. I was planning to update a lot during Spring Break while I was at work. Unfortunately, I won't be able to because they are having a firing spree and since I'm not there and in school I'm not valuable.**

 **I will try to post again within a week if not I'll post before two weeks is over.**

 **Please Review!**


	7. The Blow Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks**

 **Huey's POV**

I readjusted the bag on my shoulder as I was walking down the hallway toward the cafeteria with my best friend and fellow former revolutionary, Caesar.

"Are you actually going to eat today or are you still in protest of public school food," Caesar asked me grinning.

I raised my eyebrow at him. I knew what he was doing but I was not one to let these kinds of questions go unanswered. "I refuse to eat here because the last time I did there was hair in my Jell-O and the I swear that the mystery meat in the spaghetti was still alive because it moved.

He chuckled at me as we pushed open the doors to the lunchroom. Even though I wasn't going to get anything I chose to stand in line beside Caesar because it's always better to go in lines at this school with someone else to avoid a nigga moment.

Even though the school was majority white there were enough black people and white people wanting to be black that nigga moments happened often.

"So, how was your tutoring session with Jazmine yesterday," he said in a nonchalant manner grabbing the mystery meatloaf.

I grimaced in disgust, "It was okay, nothing to write home about."

He grabbed a cup of mixed fruit that looked a little, no, a lot old and turned to me, "So, basically what you're telling me is that you did not decide to stop acting like you hate her and end this stupid façade."

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. You know as well as I do why we can't be friends."

"Is it because you want to be more than friends with her. Ow! Damn it Huey we aren't kids anymore you can't hurt me because you don't like what I say."

I looked around and then back at him as he payed for his 'food', "Talk shit, get hit."

He shook his head and grabbed his food, "You don't have to hide your feeling for her from me because I already know. But, if you keep hiding them from her you will lose her. Shit, you're in the process of losing her right now."

"What do you mean?"

"She's going to the basketball party tonight with Emmanuel Barnes."

I looked at him with my usual blank face but he could read it well.

"Don't look so surprised man. I'm shocked that she's stayed single this long but, from what I hear from my girl Cindy she has been stuck on a certain revolutionary."

 _I guess that means she moved on from me._

I was so engrossed in our conversation that I wasn't paying attention to what table we were going or who was sitting at it."

"Hey babe," Caesar said setting his tray down and pulling out a chair at the table we were standing at. I looked up and Cindy and Jazmine were sitting at the table Caesar had chosen. Caesar sat in the chair in front of Cindy so the only one left for me was the one in front of Jazmine.

I reluctantly sat down as Caesar and Cindy finished greeting each other. Cindy nodded at me in greeting and I nodded back.

"Hey Jazz," Caesar said drawing Jazmine's attention away from the drawing she had been working on.

 _I didn't know that she still drew. I guess there is a lot of stuff I don't know about her._

Jazmine looked at me confused before realization fell on her and she realized that I wasn't the one who had greeted her in such a friendly way.

She put on a bright smile for Caesar, "Hey, Michael."

"Jazzy Fresh, you know I don't like it when people call me that. Unless their mad at me, are you mad at me Jazz."

She laughed, "Did Cindy start calling me that because of you. I knew she wasn't that clever," Cindy pushed her jokingly, "Anyway, I call you Michael because you talk to me about as much as Huey does, maybe a little more because he hasn't spoken yet," she said looking pointedly at me.

I looked back into her jade green eyes. "I haven't spoken yet because you two were involved in conversation and I'm not rude enough to interrupt."

"The way you treat me I wouldn't know that."

"Okay," Cindy said loud enough to end our conversation and cause a few heads to turn in our tables direction. I glared at them and they immediately turned around. "How was everyone's day? I for one am ready to start senior year to get a head start on getting out of here."

Me and Jazmine's little spat was officially ended before it could get out of hand. As it turned out there was a lot I didn't know about my former best friend. The Jazmine I knew wouldn't have been bold enough to say anything about the fact that I had been rude and avoiding her for years.

Apparently, there was more about her that I didn't know than I had originally thought.

"Man, fuck school, I could be in da streets makin paper," Riley said stealing a chair from somebody who was about to sit down consequently causing them to fall and drop their food on themselves.

"Hey!" The typical nerdy looking white guy said looking up at Riley as he sat down at the end of the table closer to Jazmine and I. He pouted looked at me and I shrugged. He huffed and reached for his friend's hands that had eventually gotten up to help him.

I turned around in my chair as Jazmine looked at Riley with concern. "What's up Riley," she asked him in a genuinely concerned voice.

"Man, Ms. Saunders say she givin me detention for bein disrespectful."

We all turned to him and made faces that read what did you do. He sucked his teeth, "Man fuck y'all too all I told her was that the skirt was fittin right and smacked her ass," Cindy scoffed and shook her head. "What you coughin for homie you need a cough drop shit, it was a fuckin compliment she be wearin them pant that make it look like she shit her pants. Dooky booty lookin ass."

Caesar was trying to hold in his laughter and failing miserably.

 _SMACK_

"Ow nigga! Fuck you do that for."

"Riley, you cannot go around disrespecting teachers like that."

Jazmine scoffed in the same way that Cindy had. "Your one to talk you always disrespect teachers, you can't expect your _younger_ brother to do anything that you don't do."

I glared at her, "I am only disrespectful to teachers when they deserve it. Plus, I don't objectify women and break them down to how 'fat' there asses look or how big their breasts are. I have never objectified you."

Jazmine slammed her hand down on the table and stood up effectively pushing her chair back in the process. "You know what Huey. You are right. You don't objectify me. You just treat me like shit."

She turned and walked away from the table and out of the cafeteria.

Cindy was about to get up and follow her but thought better of it. "She'd do better being alone right now. Huey why do you always have to do that."

"Do what, McPhearson?"

"Woah man, you saw what just happened and you know what you have been doing. I have your back but you were wrong on this one."

As much as I wanted to be mad at him for siding with Cindy, I couldn't be because I knew they were both right. I talked to Jazmine as though we I haven't been treating her like the pork Grandad loves to eat. I needed to apologize to Jazmine and explain to her why I had been acting the way I had over the years.

I looked at the table and noticed she had left the drawing she had been working on behind.

 _I'll return this to her so I have an excuse to be at her house tonight._ I sighed to myself until I remembered what happened before this ordeal.

 _Wait a minute… wasn't I yelling at Riley._

I turned to him and he had taken what was left of Jazmine's lunch tray and started eating. He looked up as he felt me looking at him.

"Can I help you, nigga?"

"No but grandad is going to help that ass when we get home."

"EWWW! Nigga you gay."

 **Sorry for posting late. I was going to post like last Monday but my computer restarted and I had to rewrite this chapter and I worked eight hours every day after that. Also, if you have a better Idea for a title to his chapter please PM me I blanked on a title for this one.**


	8. The Pre-Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks.**

 **Jazmine's POV**

After leaving the cafeteria in the way that I had I really didn't have anywhere in mind to go.

My first thought was to just leave school but that was unreasonable because I still had two more classes to go to and no one, not even Huey Freeman, was going to make me ruin my perfect attendance. My motto is if I can't get honor roll the least I can get is perfect attendance.

My second thought was to just hang out in the bathroom until our lunch period was over but when I walked in there I saw knees and feet. Once I heard the masculine moan I left as quick as possible.

Going back to the cafeteria is not an option. My walk out would be ineffective and not taken seriously. So, I decided to go to the one place that many students have no idea even exists, the library.

I walked down another row of bookcases trying to find a book to read to pass the time. Who knew an hour lunch period could last so long when you weren't actually eating lunch?

I kept mindlessly walking looking briefly at book tiles until I found myself about to fall. I closed my eyes and started to brace myself for the impact. When the impact never came I opened my eyes to be facing a muscular chest which is when I also felt muscular arms around me.

"Hey Jazmine, are you okay?"

I looked up into the eyes of Emmanuel Barnes. My eyes widened.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine. Sorry for falling into you like this," I said standing up straight putting some distance between us. I did not fail to notice that even though I had stepped back he had not let me go.

"There's no need to apologize especially when the outcome is that I have a beautiful girl in my arms," he smiled down at me showing off a deep dimple.

I blushed and looked down at the ground awkwardly to see what had caused me to trip. I stepped out of his arms and put one foot on the stepstool that was used to take books down from high shelves.

"They really should move these things," I said putting my hand on my hip. When I realized I probably looked like I was trying to be a superhero with one foot up and a hand on my hip I stepped off and stood up straight looking down.

 _I am such a loser._

He chuckled and put his finger under chin to lift my head. His dark brown eyes stared into my emerald green eyes. He smirked down at me.

"Look Jazmine, you're too beautiful to be looking at the ground so, when you're talking to me we need to make eye contact."

I continued staring into his eyes speechlessly. Honestly, if he didn't still have his finger on my chin my mouth would probably be hanging open.

"Ahem," we stepped away from each other to look at our elderly school librarian. She was wearing black orthopedic shoes with a black cardigan and a skirt that looked like she had stolen the pattern from her couch.

"This is place of learning. There will be no getting your 'freak on' in my library. You can either study, get a book, or get out."

"Yes ma'am," We both said simultaneously.

She huffed and continued her patrol looking back at us once. We smiled and waved, she sneered at us and disappeared behind a bookcase.

He turned to me and rolled his eyes, "She's bugging," I giggled, "but, look, I have to be getting to class anyway don't forget our date tonight. I'll get your number from Cin and text you. See you later baby girl."

"Bye," I looked on after him until he walked out the double doors of the library.

"Cindy, it was like something out of a dream. Well, it was until the librarian came along."

Cindy had brought her stuff to my house to get ready and so we could leave together. At this moment, I was sitting at my vanity/desk straightening my hair while she was laying on her stomach on my bed with her feet in the air flipping through a magazine.

"Ugh, the librarian gets on my nerves," she said turning the page, "if she had a cane I would kick it while she was walking."

I laughed at that and she continued, "How do you feel about him calling you baby girl?"

I looked at her in the mirror, "I honestly don't know. I feel like him saying that was meant to make me blush, which it did. But, what am I supposed to call him. Do I give him a pet name too?"

She started laughing, "If he calls you baby girl he probably wants to be called Daddy and you know," she jumped off the bed and started dancing "If you call him daddy, we know he getting in the panties. If you call him daddy we know he getting in the panties," she danced over to me and started twerking "so daddy daddy daddy daddy, ow damn it Jazmine."

I was laughing so hard I had dropped the straightening iron on her foot. I looked at her foot and saw that the protective part had hit her ankle.

"Did it burn you," I asked concern lacing my voice.

"Nah it didn't, I thought it did though. Can you be any more careless?"

"Well if you weren't shaking your BACK in my face. I would have had a better grip."

She whipped her from off her shoulder, "Jazmine do not play yourself okay. I got an ass."

"Yeah, it's just flat."

"Okay you know what. The guy that I call daddy thinks its fat and he told me he had enough to grab onto so there," Cindy folded her arms and smirked at me.

I straightened the last piece and then turned the iron off and started to brush my hair out.

"First of all, ew," she sat back down on the bed listening intently to what I had to say, "second of all, I can't call Emmanuel Daddy because I still call my actual father Daddy. I don't want to have him come over for dinner and ask 'Daddy' to pass the salt and they both reach for it. I don't want to be a damn Instagram meme."

She chuckled and sighed, "You're right. Plus I don't think you should call a guy daddy until he earns it. See my baby Caesar earned that because he be putting it DOWN."

 _Chirp, Chirp._

 _Saved by the bell._

"Cin, can you check that for me it might be Emmanuel?"

"Why can't you check it," she pouted at me.

"Because I'm doing my hair and my phone is literally beside you."

"Ugh," she groaned stretching across my bed to look at my phone, "Unless you have him saved in your phone under headache then it's not him."

I rolled my eyes, "No, that's Huey. What does the message say?"

"It says, 'Can you tutor me tomorrow in Calculus for the test on Monday.' Jazmine, when did you start tutoring Huey and does it have anything to do with why you stormed off at lunch today."

"I started tutoring him yesterday and everything was going fine until he was leaving and ran into my dad," I scratched my head then patted down the place I had scratched, "Things got really tense and I mean he was an asshole today at lunch he didn't have to treat me like that."

"Well you know Huey has always been kind of dense when it comes to emotions and feelings, basically the things that separate humans from robots. So, maybe he just didn't realize what he was saying would bother you."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't change the fact that he's an asshole." I grabbed my phone from her and texted him back saying sure. I was about to throw my phone towards my pillows when it chirped again.

 _Wow he texts back fast._

"Who's it from," Cindy asked. I looked at my phone and saw an unknown number. I shrugged and unlocked my phone.

' _Hey baby girl. Cin, says she's going to bring you otherwise I would be picking you up *winking emoji* I'll see you at the party I want the first and last dance._

I tossed my phone at Cindy so she could see and put my head into my hands.

 _Will I never know what to say to him?_

"Ooo girl I think he really likes you. I just sent him see you there because you looked stressed and we need to get you dressed," she paused and smiled to herself, "I think Ceez has been rubbing off on me."

"Can we just get ready before you get lost in La La land."

"Yes, let's start with your makeup.

I gulped visibly. Cindy sucked at makeup.

 **Well what can I say. I had a bio exam Monday and I still have a paper due but the reviews kept me motivated to write** **. Um, if you notice any issues please let me know. I think once I get to chapter ten I am going to edit and then continue.**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

.


	9. Location

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks or any music mentioned**

"Boys!"

 _I wonder what Riley has done now._

I had been sitting on my bed trying to understand the Calculus on my own. After being stuck on the same problem for about 45 minutes I gave up and texted Jazmine for help for tomorrow.

I had figured if maybe I just made the flashcards for Jazmine she could learn on her own and I could learn on my own. That way we could go back to normal, me being an asshole to push her away and her avoiding me.

Currently I was sitting at my desk looking at the picture that Jazmine had left behind at the lunch table. I forgot that drawing was one of her many talents. This picture was of a sunflower just beginning to blossom slowly reaching toward the sun.

I rolled into my chair to my underwear drawer. I pulled out a picture that she had drawn for me a few years back. It was of me and Caesar when we were on our way to a protest. We were wearing our usual semi-camouflage attire, combat boots, army green beret, and dark sunglasses. Caesar had a copy of this picture but Jazmine had given me the original.

When I had asked her why she had felt motivated to draw it she said she had been worrying about us at this particular one because the police had shown up. So, because she couldn't exactly do anything she just drew us to take her mind off it.

I put the picture back in its place and was rolling back to my desk when my room door slammed against the wall.

"So, y'all can't hear me when I call for y'all no more," Grandad said as he threw Riley in to my room by releasing his ear. Riley landed on the floor hitting his head on my closet door.

"You know your granddad is old. What if I had fallen and broken my hip? What then? Y'all wouldn't have even known because you're too busy getting caught up in your own lives. That's why y'all aren't in my will now. Yup when I die y'all not getting anything."

I rolled my eyes at the same lecture we heard a million times. While Grandad was getting, old I wasn't too worried about him after a particularly bad doctor's appointment that caused him to cut back on pork and all the other foods I had been telling him for years would kill him. After that fiasco, he actually did put us in his will he just liked to tell us that he hadn't.

"Grandad if you would've fallen we would've heard a crash and of course we would have come downstairs."

He crossed his arms and huffed. Riley sat up rubbing his head and looked at grandad with his bottom lip poked out in a pout, "I aint gon check on you, you always abusing me. I'm gon call CPS on you one day."

"Call them! Maybe they'll feed you because I don't want to do it anymore. You drank my orange juice and left the empty carton in the fridge."

I heard the doorbell ring downstairs and let them continue their fight about the empty orange juice to go see who it was.

As I was walking down the steps I heard rhythmic knocking and a familiar beat so I knew it was Caesar. I continued the rest of the way down the steps and opened the door.

He walked in with a huge grin on his face, "Guess what we're doing tonight."

"Watching CNN to make fun of the newscasters?"

"Do I looked like I'm dressed to watch CNN on your couch tonight? No, we're going to the same party Jazmine and Cindy are going to tonight."

I turned to walk away and he jogged up to my side, "C'mon Huey, look I know you don't like parties but this way you can keep an eye on Jazmine and Emmanuel to make sure he's a gentleman."

 _Damnit_

You know if I didn't think about it too hard this wasn't that bad. A kid named Hiro was the DJ for tonight and he wasn't half bad. Once I got past the people, the lights, the drinking and basically everything but the music it was cool.

Who was I kidding? I hated this shit. But, I was here for Jazmine not for me.

At first I thought I had found some kindred spirits when guys were standing against the wall. But, when girls walked up and started dancing with them I realized that that wasn't the case. When a girl tried to bend over and twerk on me I walked away from her and she ended up dancing on the wall.

I went to find Caesar and found him dancing with Cindy on the makeshift dance floor. I walked around for a bit aimlessly until I ran into Jazmine standing next to the drink table.

"Huey, what are you doing here?" I turned and found myself looking at Jazmine.

She was wearing an emerald green backless dress that hit just above her knees. The dress was modest enough for nothing to show and provocative enough to be fitting for a party.

"I could ask you the same question," I said and winced at the look she gave me. I wasn't trying to be rude that time. That time it was just my personality. She turned to walk away.

"Look, Jazmine," For a second there I thought my words had stopped her but instead it was the slightly drunk guy that had stepped in her path.

"Hey baby, you wanna dance with me," the guy said slurring his words slightly. I narrowed my eyes.

"No, thank you," Jazmine said politely attempting to step around him.

She didn't get too far before he grabbed her arm. "C'mon baby let's just dance for a little bit."

I had had enough. I was going to give her football player the chance to show up but, once I saw her struggling I stepped in.

"Hey, she's with me." I stepped closer to Jazmine and put my hand on her lower back to affirm my statement. I held on to her tighter when I felt her go a little weak in my arms.

The guy immediately backed off and put his hands up. "Oh, my bad bro, I don't want no beef."

I nodded to him and walked Jazmine to an empty space on the dance floor and rock to the beat to give extra credibility to my story. Jazmine started dancing as well and looked at me shyly. A look I only ever saw these days in my dreams.

"Thanks for sticking up for me back there."

"It was no problem anyone would have done it. These drunk people need a handler."

She giggled at that and put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile.

 _Why did she hide her smile?_

The song had ended so we stopped dancing. I was heading back to my spot by the drink table when Hiro started speaking over the mic.

"Hey, hey, hey. Ladies find a man and take him to the dance floor because we're about to slow things down."

The way he had put emphasis on the word down made me cringe. I stopped and turned when I felt a warm hand wrap around my wrist.

 _ **At times, I wonder why I fool with you**_

 _ **But this is new to me, this is new to you**_

"Huey, would you like to dance with me?"

 _ **Initially, I didn't want to fall for you**_

I shrugged my shoulders and followed Jazmine to the spot we had originally been at. I put my hands on her waist as she put her arms around my shoulders in what I can only assume is a typical pose for dancing.

 **Take advantage, don't leave my heart damaged**

Honestly, I did more dancing tonight than I had probably done in my whole life. But, if every time I danced it was going to be with Jazmine I would dance every day for the rest of my life.

Wow, that was really sappy and weak. Maybe Riley was right maybe I am gay.

Okay, I'm not but I can't be thinking things like that.

 _ **To understand that things go a little bit better when you plan it… oh**_

"Huey, I don't know why you're here but I'm really glad that you are," Jazmine said drawing my attention back to her.

 _ **I don't need nothing else but you**_

She laid her head on my chest and I put my chin on top of her head.

 _ **I'm only acting like this because I like you**_

 _ **Just give me the vibe to slide then**_

"I'm here for you."

 _ **Oh, I might make you mine by the night, and**_

I widened my eyes.

 _What the fuck._

She lifted her head and I straightened my face, "What was that Huey?"

 _ **Ride, ride, ride, come and vibe with me tonight**_

"I said that you look really nice tonight."

"Thanks, I didn't think it would look good on me. Cindy bought it over just in case my clothes weren't acceptable and I guess to her standards they weren't."

I nodded and she smiled at me and we continued to rock to the music.

 _ **I don't need nothing else but you**_

I knew this song well enough to know it was about to end.

"Nothing else but you," Jazmine sang along with the music and pulled away from me smiling.

"I really love that song. Thanks for dancing with me, Huey and you know I like that we are becoming friends again. I know I kind of overreacted at lunch but it's not like we didn't fight before, right?"

"Right, yeah we can be friends again. It's not a problem."

 _It is a problem but one I'm going to get a handle on immediately._

"Great," she said jumping into my arms hugging me tight and then letting me go just as fast.

"Hey, Jazmine," Emmanuel said walking up behind her, "sorry I'm late somethings came up."

He turned to me, "Hey Huey, what's up my man."

I nodded to him and walked away. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket to send a text.

' _We need to talk.'_

 **A/N: ooo lit tit. Was that a cliffhanger? I don't know what I'm doing I'm not a writer but I am having fun. I am purposefully not letting you know what caused Jazmine and Huey to stop talking. But, I lowkey feel like I'm hyping it up too much.**

 **Also, I was awkwardly trying to fit that song in there let me know if it worked**

 **KateyBee42 I did do good on my biology test. I hope you did good on your chemistry test**

 **Please Review.**


	10. Dance With Me

**Enjoy and Review! Please and Thank You**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks**

After Huey left, the party pretty much ended.

Unfortunately for me, Cindy was drunk off her ass so she was going to stay because the girl who had thrown the party was one of her teammates. So, when Emmanuel offered to take me home I took him up on the opportunity.

"Is there anything you want to specifically listen to on the radio or do you want the AUX cord?"

"No, I'm fine with whatever."

He turned to look at me. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No, I'm not mad." I looked at him as he turned back to the road briefly before looking back at me.

"Well, I'm mad at myself," he looked me up and down causing me to blush, "I didn't get to dance with you in that beautiful dress."

"Thank you," I said then grabbed on to his arm because of the sharp turn he had made.

"What are you doing? You were going the right way," he didn't answer me he just smirked, "Okay, where are we going?"

"You'll see. Okay, now what are you doing."

I had leaned forward to look at the inspection sticker on his car. Over the years, I had become very precautious because when a little girl was kidnapped in Woodcrest a few years back, Huey had given me a lecture and tips of things to do in case I was ever kidnapped.

One of those tips was to get the license plate numbers off the car and text them to somebody that cared about me.

I pulled out my phone and prepared to text the license plate to Huey just in case things went south.

"Oh, I was just trying to get a better look at where we're going unless you want to go ahead and tell me," I gave him my best puppy dog look. Eyes wide, lip poked out, I can usually get whatever I want.

He looked at me and started laughing, "Jazmine that is not going to work on me. I have two younger sisters I am immune to that face and any like them."

I sat back in my chair and folded my arms and stared out the window trying to figure out exactly where we were going. I recognized a landmark and sat up.

He turned to me with a smirk on his face. He did that a lot. "Finally, recognize where we are."

"Yes, actually I do and I don't know why you're taking me here because I'm not sleeping with you."

He pulled into a makeshift parking spot and turned to me. "Do you really think so low of me Jazmine?"

I rubbed my arm subconsciously. I had just made a kind of rude assumption.

"Well, this is a place that people usually do that and you are one of the best football players on the team so, I guess I just assumed you thought you were going to be able to get it easily from me."

"No, but I understand how and why you would have thought and I'm sorry if I gave you that impression," I nodded because I was at a loss for words.

"If I were given the opportunity to do something like that with you. I would cherish it by taking you out on a nice date and treating like the queen you are. Not inviting you to a party that I was late to and trying to hit in the back of my car before taking you home. Please don't ever disrespect me or yourself like that again."

I stared at him with my mouth hanging open in shock. I had never been talked to in such a way and honestly never thought I would be. Tomorrow when Cindy sobered up I would tell her that he earned the right to be called Daddy. Sorry Tom, no hard feelings.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. Just don't let it happen again. Now, what I really brought you here to do was to get the two dances that you promised me on the phone."

"But, there is no music."

He took out his AUX cord, plugged in his phone and handed it to me.

"You choose the first song and I'll choose the last," he said smiling at me. I looked at him and noticed a dimple that I hadn't seen before in his right cheek.

I stared at the dimple as I overthought picking a song.

 _What If I pick a song that's too sexual and he thinks I don't know what I want? What if I pick a song and he laughs at my taste in music? I could just pick the song that me and Huey danced to, no I can't. Why does it matter?_

"Jazmine, are you okay?"

I shook my head and smiled probably a little to intensely and by the look on his face, I probably looked a little crazy.

"No, yeah, I'm fine. You can pick both songs though, I don't mind."

He smiled and took his phone back from me. "Okay, I guess I'll choose rednose for the first song then."

I side eyed the him so hard the side of my head started hurting.

"I'm just kidding Jazmine jeez," he pushed my shoulder slightly, "take a joke. I'll choose something completely PG-13."

He had the phone angled in such a way that I couldn't see what two songs he had chosen. I just knew that when the second song played there wasn't going to be a song after that.

 _This guy is serious about promises. I have to make sure I don't promise him anything crazy._

He set the music to play loud enough for us to hear outside of the car and got out of the car and walked to my door. He opened the door for me and held out his hand for me to take.

"Thank you," I said blushing placing my hand in his and exiting the car carefully to ensure I didn't trip.

As soon as both my feet were on the ground he bowed and kissed the back of my hand and then pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands went on my waist. I didn't recognize the song that was playing but it didn't matter because I wasn't focused on it anyway.

Because of the height difference between us, I would say he was maybe between 6'1 and 6'2 and I for sure was at a nice 5'7, I laid my head on his chest and we just swayed to the music slowly.

 _This is nice, I finally have someone where I'm sure of their feelings for me. Well, maybe I'm not sure but I'm not completely lost. Speaking of lost…._

"Hey, Emmanuel…"

"Call me E. What's up," he said leaning back to make eye contact while never loosening his grip on me.

"I was wondering why you were so late to the party."

"Oh, that. Well you see my grandmother has been sick recently so, I went to go visit her in the hospital."

"Oh, no. I'm sorry to hear that. I hope she is going to be okay."

"Yeah, she's fine just a little scare," he let me go and that's when I noticed that the music had stopped. "Are you ready to go home?"

I nodded and he put his hand on my back, guiding me back to the car. Once I was safely inside I checked my phone as he closed my door and walked around to get in the car as well. I had two text messages.

' _ **I don't know where you are young lady but we will talk in the morning.'**_

I rolled my eyes. _Maybe if you talked to my mom you would have known where I was going to be._

I clicked out of the message from my father and went to my next unread message.

' _ **Hey Jazmine, I'll be at your house around noon for tutoring.'**_

It was already 2 in the morning.

 _Why is he such a morning person?_

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just forgot I had to get up kind of early tomorrow," I huffed, "At least early for me."

"Guess I need to get you home then," he winked at me and pulled off to get back on the main road.

He turned the radio on so it was a pretty much quiet ride back to my place.

When he pulled up in my driveway he immediately got out of the car to open my door for me.

 _He is such a gentleman. It makes me almost forget that he is a football player._

He walked me to the doorstep and we stood there for a second awkwardly, not saying anything. He laughed and pulled me close and kissed my forehead.

"While I would love to stand here all night and look at you, I have practice tomorrow."

I must have been pouting because he put his finger under my chin and smiled down at me.

"Don't make that face, I'll see you soon and I'll text you tomorrow. Okay?"

I nodded and bent down to get my key from the false rock in the bush next to the steps.

When I turned back around he was heading back to his car. I ran up to him and hugged him from behind. A bold move on my part.

He turned around in my arms and put his forehead against mine to peck my lips.

"Goodnight, Jazmine."

"Goodnight." I let him go and walked back to the house to unlock the door. Once I was inside I heard him start up his car and drive away.

I blushed in the dark and quiet of my house and sighed.

 _Best night ever._

 **A/N: Okay I felt like that was a good place to start. My intentions were to post a chapter Monday and post another chapter today. But life got in the way and this chapter was in the way. It took me a long time to try to decide where I wanted to go with Emmanuel (or E) and it looks like he might be here for a while. Please Review I enjoy the criticism.**

[Type here]


	11. Protecting Her

**Read, Review and Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks**

Huey's POV

I went to the Dubois' house an hour earlier than I had told Jazmine that I was going in order to talk to Tom. This had gone on long enough and the closer I got to Jazmine as of recent the more I felt dumb for even listening to Tom.

 _ **Knock, Knock, Knock.**_

I readjusted the strap of the bag on my shoulder as I waited for Tom to come to the door.

I had texted him last night at the party after Emmanuel stepped in and started talking to Jazmine. It hit me hard that that could have been me if I hadn't have been persuaded by Tom to cease all contact with her.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **Caesar and I had just left our latest protest. This time we were protesting something that wasn't very popular in Woodcrest, the Black Lives Matter movement.**_

 _ **In protest of our protest a few white people came shouting All Lives Matter at us. All it took was for those around us to raise their picket signs higher than the white people were holding theirs for the police to be called.**_

 _ **Once the police arrived the white people were surrounded by them as a protective barrier against us. Unfortunately, no one had a Pepsi so things went downhill fast once we tried to continue our peaceful protest.**_

 _ **Luckily, Caesar and I were able to escape. We usually wouldn't have been at a protest as popular as the Black Lives Matter one because most of the people that support the movement are there because it is the new trend not because they actually care about the black lives that are being taken.**_

 _ **We were at this event because one of our good friends, Gloria, had asked us to go. She couldn't be there because she had gotten sick but she wanted us to go to represent her. Actually, she asked Caesar and he drug me along.**_

" _ **Ceez I'm not doing that again," I said picking at the hole in my shirt which I had probably gotten running against the crowd to get to Caesar when he had fallen.**_

" _ **You think I want to," he said stretching his arm that had likely been stepped on a few times during the rush to escape.**_

" _ **I'm just saying the next time you want to enlighten people to the revolutionary movement make sure they go for the right movements and not the popular ones."**_

" _ **Look man, Gloria meant well. Plus, you can't expect me to be able to teach someone something that we just know."**_

 _ **I just shook my head I could see the house up ahead and all I really wanted to do was relax. I was bruised and probably bleeding but I did not want to think too hard about that.**_

 _ **We were just walking up the driveway when I noticed Jazmine strawberry blonde puff balls bouncing down her driveway towards mine. She looked beautiful even in just a simple jean and t-shirt outfit. She was wearing a Tribe Called Quest T-shirt I had gotten her for her birthday the year before. It fit her nicely.**_

 _Damn, I can't think like that. If I get a 'problem' I'll never hear the end of it from Caesar._

" _ **Hey Jazz, what's up with the first aid kit," Caesar asked staring at the kit in her hands that I had failed to notice.**_

" _ **Well, I thought I'd come over to patch you guys up since I noticed you limping from down the lane," Jazmine smiled at me as she said but I knew she was talking about Caesar because he was the one limping.**_

 _ **I felt like we were the only ones there until Caesar slugged his arm around my shoulder.**_

" _ **Let's head inside lovebirds. I've got a scratch on my leg that's starting to burn."**_

 _ **We walked inside to an empty house. Grandad had gone to the park to play chess with Ruckus and Riley was out with Gin and Rummy, no doubt getting into trouble.**_

 _ **Caesar and Jazmine followed me into the living room where I fell onto the couch in exhaustion. I watched Jazmine as she went to the coffee table to set up her first aid kit.**_

" _ **Ok, who's going first?"**_

 _ **Caesar looked at me and grinned, "You can work on me first Nurse Jazzy. I'll request my tongue bath later," he winked at Jazmine and she blushed and smacked his arm. When he winced, she rubbed the spot she had just hit as an apology.**_

" _ **That's what you get," I muttered under my breath.**_

 _ **Caesar turned back to me as Jazmine cleaned the wound on his leg. "What was that Freeman?"**_

" _ **Nothing," I said turning on the TV so I could watch the news.**_

" _ **Can we watch something other than the news for once?"**_

" _ **Whose house is this? Do you live here? Do you even live in this neighborhood?"**_

 _ **Caesar threw up his hands in defeat but immediately put them down when Jazmine added alcohol to his wound.**_

" _ **Damn Jazmine, if you were really mad at me you could have just said so."**_

 _ **She giggled at him. "No, I just had to make sure the wound was clean so it wouldn't get infected. If you could ACTUALLY have a peaceful protest." She looked pointedly at me while pressing the extra-large band-aid onto Caesar's leg.**_

" _ **It's not my fault every time someone wants to say something about black lives white people get offended. I didn't even hit anybody this time."**_

" _ **You hit me twice on the way here!"**_

" _ **You don't count."**_

 _ **Jazmine moved closer to me. "Okay, Huey where do you hurt?"**_

 _ **I pulled up my shirt around my shoulder that had started bleeding. Someone must have grabbed and scratched my shoulder in their attempt to get away.**_

 _ **Jazmine poured some hydrogen peroxides on a cotton ball and sat with one leg under her facing me. She dabbed slowly at the wound and I winced slightly and turned to face her. Emerald met wine when she looked up into my eyes.**_

 _ **Suddenly, I didn't feel the burn anymore. I leaned forward slightly our lips almost touching when we jumped away from each other when Caesar smacked the coffee table in front of us.**_

 _ **Jazmine and I both turned to face him. Her, with a blush on her face, me with an incredulous look on mine.**_

" _ **Huey turn the TV up we're on the news!"**_

 _ **I turned to the TV and just as Caesar had said we were on the TV not front and center like he made it sound. But, it was hard to not recognize my afro in a crowd.**_

" _ **Are you going to turn it up or what?"**_

 _ **I turned the TV up and just as expected they were making us seem like we were criminals.**_

 _Yes, Chad. At the All Lives Matter peaceful protest today, Black Lives Matter supporters showed and up and got rough with some of the people that were already occupying the space. As you can see right here the Revolutionist, Huey Freeman._

" _ **I'm retired," I huffed. Caesar and Jazmine shushed me as they continued to pay close attention to the news.**_

 _Well Tiffany, Freeman does have a history of being violent._

 _ ***Click***_

" _ **There is no need for us to watch them tell lies about us. Right?"**_

" _ **Yeah, man. Your right. But I need to head home because if it's on the news nine times out of ten my mom has seen it and I'm sure you don't want her coming here to get me."**_

 _ **I shivered at the thought. The last time Caesar's mom had come to get him from the house I was worried that she was going to beat me too. Luckily, she didn't she just beat him all the way down the driveway and probably on the ride home.**_

" _ **Alright Ceez, I'll see you later." Jazmine and I walked him to the door.**_

 _ **Once he had left Jazmine turned to me.**_

" _ **C'mon Huey let me finish bandaging your shoulder."**_

 _ **I followed her back to the couch and we sat down in the same position we were before but this time the mood had changed. Being on the news was never a good thing for me because no one believed that I was retired and this would likely just confirm their suspicion about me.**_

" _ **Um, I'm out of regular band-aids."**_

" _ **Well, what other kinds of band-aids do you have?"**_

" _ **Blue's Clues," she said looking at me sheepishly.**_

 _ **I blinked at her.**_

" _ **I don't even want to know why you have Blue's Clues band-aid I just know I'm no wearing it," I huffed getting up to head towards the kitchen. Jazmine grabbed my hand stopping me.**_

" _ **But Huey, what if you start bleeding again while you sleep and nothing is there to catch the blood and you bleed all over the sheets. Or what if you start bleeding and it doesn't stop because there isn't anything there to stop It and you bleed to death. I don't want you to DIE Huey. Just wear the band-aid Huey."**_

 _ **I pinched my nose between my forefinger and thumb, "If I wear the band-aid will you stop jumping to ridiculous conclusions."**_

 _ **She smiled at me and nodded her head in excitement.**_

 _ **I sighed and sat back down. I could never really say no to Jazmine even if I wanted to, and I usually didn't want to. She rolled my shirt back up on my shoulder and carefully placed the band-aid on my shoulder.**_

" _ **There," she patted my shoulder, "you're all set."**_

 _ **I turned to look into her eyes again and just as I was about to say thanks someone interrupted`**_

" _ **Jazmine! What are you doing?!"**_

" _ **Daddy!" Jazmine hopped off the couch and stood up facing her father who was standing behind the couch with his arms folded across his chest.**_

" _ **Jazmine, go home right now!" Tom was shouting and I really didn't know why but I knew was getting irritated quickly.**_

 _ **Irritation quickly turned into anger when Jazmine ran out of the house in tears closing the door behind her.**_

" _ **Tom, why were you yelling at her. She wasn't doing anything wrong."**_

" _ **Hanging out with you is wrong for her! Huey, you were just on the news, I thought you were through with this revolutionary bullshit. When you were younger I thought, this was an act, like you were playing pretend. But, do you know what they are calling you on the news right now Huey! They are calling you a terrorist."**_

 _ **I shrugged my shoulders, "Tom you know the media has their own way of spreading lie. You know I'm not a terrorist."**_

" _ **Unfortunately, Huey it doesn't matter what I think. I want you and Michael to stay away from Jazmine," he sighed hanging his head.**_

" _ **Tom, you can't do that!"**_

" _ **I can and I am. I know you care about Jazmine but I need you to care about her safety right now and know that while you continue to do the things that you do you I won't allow you or Michael to have contact with her. It's about her safety Huey."**_

 _ **I looked down at my hands and then felt a twinge in my shoulder.**_

 _Caesar got hurt today really bad I would hate for that to happen to Jazmine… I would hate myself if that happened to Jazmine._

" _ **You understand why I'm asking you to do this right, Huey?"**_

" _ **Yes, I will stay away from her just to keep her safe."**_

 _ ***End Flashback***_

 _Agreeing to that had to be the dumbest thing I've ever done._

The door opened and I stood up straight to be face to face with Tom.

He sighed and stepped to the side so I could walk in.

 **A/N: I really wasn't going to post today because a boy just played the fuck out of me, hurt my feelings and everything y'all. But, then I was like I need to post and not be a headass. Anyway, now you know why Huey ceased all contact with Jazmine. Sorry if this chapter is really bad, due to the circumstances I'm off my game.**

 **To KateyBee42: Thanks so much I did not know what to call him. E was the first thing that came to my mind but I will definitely call him Manny.**

 **To SpiceyWifey: I don't know how long he's going to be here right now I'm just going with the flow.**

 **Please Review**


	12. The Encounter

**A/N: Okay I realize that there can be some confusion because I get a little lost and it's my story. Huey stopped talking to Jazmine when they were in middle school so about 13. They are now 16 and in high school. Just for clarification.**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the boondocks… or my sanity at this point in the semester.**

"What can I do for you today, Huey?"

I raised my eyebrow at him being so civil to me. Last time I was here he was aggressive to the point that I thought he would need a leash.

Realization hit me when I heard Jazmine moving around upstairs.

 _Smart, you don't want Jazmine to hear you overreacting._

"I just wanted to let you know that from here on out I will be talking to Jazmine. I am no longer a danger to her and if I were I could better protect her being near her than avoiding her. You can either get with it or stay angry but I'm done not talking to my best friend because you told me not to."

Feeling as though I had said everything that needed to be said I began to walk away. I turned slightly when I heard him sigh.

"That's fine Huey. I can no longer prevent you from talking to her but, the chances of you being with her are slim to none," he smiled at me triumphantly.

I slanted my eyes at him, "What do you mean."

"Jazmine came home last night with a young man and I couldn't help but notice that it wasn't you."

I clenched my fists. It wasn't the fact that Jazmine came home with Emmanuel last night, I figured she was going to do that. It was the fact that Tom thought he had power over me and Jazmine's relationship.

I calmed myself and uncurled my fingers from the fist that I was holding. "Oh, are you talking about Emmanuel, the head football player. Oh yeah, he's much safer than I am, the worst Jazmine get could from him is a teen pregnancy. Jazmine doesn't turn seventeen for another two months right. If she gets pregnant really soon she can still be on sixteen and pregnant."

Tom's face had begun to turn red and I could physically see him shaking with anger. I smiled in satisfaction.

The shower turned on upstairs and we both looked towards the ceiling. I realized before Tom did that Jazmine was in the shower and she wouldn't be able to hear what was going on downstairs.

I predicted him trying to attack me so when he went to tackle me I stepped out of the way.

He couldn't stop himself in time and crashed into the table that Jazmine and I had studied at the last time. The table overturned and fell into one of the chairs breaking it.

I turned at the sound of a door upstairs opening.

"Dad, is everything okay down there?"

Tom cleared his throat and struggled to get up from the ground. He tripped over the table leg and made a crashing noise again.

"Dad!"

"I'm fine sweetie, daddy just took a fall."

"Okay… well I'm going to finish my shower. Huey should be coming over soon just have him wait downstairs for me please."

She closed the door before he could give a response. Tom turned to me with his arms folded.

During the entire ordeal, I had not moved from my position. I didn't want to laugh at him for two reasons. One, I don't like to laugh. Two, he was just sad.

He was not a bad person just a pathetic excuse for a man.

"Just know this Huey Freeman, if Jazmine gets hurt it's on your head," he turned to try and fix the table.

I shook my head at the thought. He was not going to get me like that again. I sat down on the couch to wait for Jazmine to come downstairs while Tom attempted to fix the dining room table that he had broken.

 _Caesar was right, Tom is full of shit._

 ***Flashback***

" **So, what your telling me is you want me to stop talking to Jazmine for her safety? Huey, do you know how dumb that sounds what the hell makes you think she's in danger with us. She has never even been to one of our protests."**

 **I rubbed my neck. It had been hard enough to get Caesar's mom to let me upstairs. I had to listen to her full-blown lecture about us being on the news.**

 **Caesar and I turned to the door when she walked past mumbling.**

" **Why can't my son be like the other kids on the news and when a spelling bee or a science fair. No! He has to be labeled the sidekick to a terrorist. I work hard every day for my son to be a sidekick."**

 **Caesar rolled his eyes and got up to close his door gently.**

 **If his mom would have even thought he had an attitude she would have bust in to his room and started up again.**

" **Anyway, Huey I'm not doing that dumb shit and you shouldn't either. I mean how are you going to do that. Jazmine is your best friend plus everyone knows you're in love her," he smirked when he saw my face heat up, "yeah nigga everybody knows except Jazmine."**

 _No, they don't. Do they?_

" **Even Riley knows and he don't care about nobody else but himself."**

 **I stood up and walked over to where he was standing.**

" **That's not the point Ceez. I'm going to try to keep Jazmine safe by keeping her away from the trouble that we get ourselves in and I'm asking you as a friend to do the same."**

 **Caesar sighed, "Alright, Huey. I'll do my best but I can't just go cold turkey on Jazmine like you plan on doing. I mean we are friends."**

" **Thanks for at least trying. I don't know what I would do."**

 ***End Flashback***

I shook my head at the memory. It was a ridiculous thought and now I could see why Caesar had said what he said.

But, you know what they say hindsight IS 20/20. I'm just glad that Caesar never truly stopped being her friend just stopped hanging out with her like I did.

I turned at the sound of someone coming downstairs.

 **Jazmine's POV**

I walked downstairs to see what kind of mess my dad had made. I got my clumsiness from him and he tended to break things more when Mom was away on business.

I stopped a few steps up when I saw an afro behind the couch. Who else could it be but Huey?

 _He's early. I still have fifteen minutes I think…_

Huey seemed lost in thought anyway. I ran back upstairs to grab my phone and bookbag so we could get through the calculus work together. I understand Calculus and am passing the class. But, that doesn't mean I can't get a refresher.

When I got back to my room I saw that I had two missed calls. One from Cindy and one from E.

 _I really don't like that I think I'm going to call him something else instead._

I sent a quick text to Cindy and Emmanuel letting them know I would call them back later and saved Emmanuel's number under the name Manny.

 _Yeah, that's good enough._ I laughed to myself. _E is probably what his boys call him and I'm definitely not trying to be one of his boys._

I shook my head at myself, grabbed my bookbag and headed down the stairs again. This time Huey turned around and looked at me.

"Hey Huey, how long have you been here," I asked trying to ignore the squeeze on my heart that happened every time he looked at me.

 _Damnit Dubois, we are getting over him._

He shrugged his shoulders at me and I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. Even though we had spent nearly three years apart I realized how naturally our friendship was coming back.

After the party last night, I thought it would be weird between us because of the dancing but, this wasn't awkward at all. Well, as long as he didn't hear my heart beating against my chest it wouldn't be awkward.

"Did you want to move into the dining room where we were last time?"

"Your dad is actually pretty busy in there?"

I squinted my eyes in question and then turned to look into the dining room which was right off of the living room. There I saw the broken table and my dad trying and failing to put the table back together.

I sighed and threw my phone and bookbag on the chair next to Huey.

"Daddy, what did you do," I kicked at a broken chair leg, "and how did you do it?"

He looked at me with a look of defeat across his features. "I don't know sweetheart. Daddy, must have just TRIPPED."

I looked at him as he glared out of the dining room directly at Huey. I grabbed his arm and drug him into the kitchen with me.

"Daddy, what is your problem with Huey? Every time he comes over and you get home things get tense and you glare at him." He opened his mouth to speak but I kept going. "I am really trying to get me and Huey's friendship back on track. I understand you may be mad because of the way he treated me but we're moving past that now. Okay, Daddy?"

He looked speechless for a second and then hung his head, "Alright sweetie, I'll try to be less protective of you and be nicer to Huey."

I nodded my head, kissed him on the cheek, and went to grab my stuff from beside Huey.

"C'mon Huey we can study in my room."

 _ **Thud.**_

I turned to see that my dad had passed clear out on the floor. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

Huey stood and sighed as well, "I'll go get some water."

 **A/N: Hi guys. Well I'm a week and a day late and well college (two tests last Monday and a paper due last Wednesday). Thank you, guys, so much for your supportive reviews. Um, yeah, he was a bitch but I knew that so it's my fault lol. I haven't talked to him in a while so I'm doing good. Finals are coming up so… I'm just rambling. I'm open to suggestion for this story I don't know how long I'm going to make it but I have an idea of where I'm going. So, yeah I'll stop here.**

 **Please Review!**


	13. Back to Reality

**Read, Enjoy, Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks**

 **Tom's POV**

" **Daddy!"**

 **I turned to catch my baby girl Jazmine in our front yard. I had just gotten home from work and before I could even close the car door good, Jazmine was out of the house and running across the lawn towards me.**

 **I caught her in my arms and twirled her around then put her back on the ground. I went to stretch back up but she held on to my neck and placed a wet sloppy kiss on the side of my face.**

" **I love you daddy, you are the only man in my life," she leaned back and smiled at me, showing me the gap in her mouth as to where her two front teeth had been. But, they had recently fallen out to prepare for her adult teeth.**

" **I love you too sweetie."**

 **She went to kiss my cheek again but instead her mouth had opened wide and what appeared to be an ocean came rushing out. I prepared to drown….**

I sat up coughing as Huey shook a bucket over my head, seemingly to get the rest of the water out. I glared at him and prepared to say something but Jazmine beat me to the punch.

"Huey! You didn't have to pour a whole bucket of water on his face."

"Well, we tried it your way with a cup of water but he just hugged himself," Jazmine made a face at him, "What! At least he's awake now."

Jazmine huffed and turned to me, "Daddy, are you okay?"

She reached her arm down to help me up. I grabbed it and got up and brushed myself off. I cleared my throat to prepare to speak.

"Yes sweetie," I coughed, "I'm fine I don't know what came over me I just got lightheaded all of a sudden."

I coughed some more then Huey patted me on the back, causing me to stumble forward.

"Huey!"

"Okay, fine. I'll stop trying to help.

Huey walked into a corner and leaned against the wall facing us. Jazmine grabbed my arm and led me to the couch. She sat me down and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Daddy, me and Huey are going to study for the Calculus tomorrow, upstairs in my room. I want you to nap down here and if you need anything just yell for me, okay?"

"Okay, sweetie I w- wait you're going where?"

Jazmine had already grabbed her stuff and headed upstairs with Huey walking behind her.

I tried to stand up but was still dizzy from hitting the ground. Huey turned to make eye contact with me and with his normal stoic face he winked.

 **Did this nigga just wink at me?**

I turned around on the couch and rubbed my face.

 **I hope my pumpkin doesn't do anything unspeakable.**

 **Jazmine's POV**

I led Huey into my room and closed the door behind us so in case Dad wanted to take a nap we wouldn't disturb him.

"Did you want me to get a chair from downstairs," I turned to look at him.

He was standing awkwardly in the middle of my room closer to my desk but that was completely covered by my makeup and hair products. I rubbed my neck looking at the mess I had made. I hadn't had time to clean it up though, when I finished getting ready we went straight to the party and then I had gotten back so late that night I didn't do anything other than go to sleep.

Huey cleared his throat to draw my attention to him.

"So…. The chair?"

"Oh no, we can just sit on the bed it shouldn't take that long to go over the material for the test tomorrow."

Huey looked around the room awkwardly. I was confused until I noticed that he was blushing.

"Huey Freeman," he looked up at me. I could tell that he was purposefully making his face look its' normal way.

Blank.

"Yes, Jazmine?"

"Are you nervous to sit on the bed with a girl," I teased with a smile.

He blushed harder and rolled his eyes at me.

"Sit down and let's get started. I have other things to do today." He sat down on the edge of my bed facing the door and started pulling his books out of his bookbag.

I moved to sit down beside him but stopped.

 _This could actually be awkward. But, me saying that it's awkward is going to make it even more awkward._

I took a deep breath and just sat down on the bed next to Huey.

 _Yup this is fine. Totally normal. I don't know why I thought any different for even a second. I sat on Huey's bed all the time when we were younger._

At that moment dad busted into the room holding my bookbag and my phone. That I just remembered I had left on the couch.

"I hope I'm no interrupting anything." He looked pointedly at Huey. I rolled my eyes. "Sweetie, you left your phone and your bookbag downstairs on the couch. Someone named Manny has called you like four times since you've been downstairs."

I grabbed my phone and my bookbag. "Thanks Daddy. Me and Huey are going to study now."

I closed the door on my father as he muttered something about me being safe and not doing anything he wouldn't do. I locked the door so he wouldn't interrupt us again.

"Why has Emmanuel been calling you so many times?"

I looked at my phone hoping that my dad was exaggerating. He wasn't.

"Um, I don't know I'm just going to call him back later though. We need to get through this Calculus work. I think we've had enough distractions for today."

I shot Emmanuel a quick text telling him that I was busy and would call him later (for the second time) and joined Huey on the bed to get started on the calculus work.

 **~Two Hours Later~**

We had been studying and going over the different concepts for a solid two hours before Huey's phone rang.

Huey had just gone to the bathroom so I took the liberty of picking up his phone. I looked down and saw that it was Caesar facetiming him. On a whim, I picked up the phone and answered.

"Jazmine?"

"Hey, Caesar."

"Hey Jazmine. Um, what are you doing with Huey's phone. Where is he?"

"He's right here with me. We're studying."

"Together?" He laughed and turned to look at something behind him. "Hey babe, you have to come see this."

Huey then snatched the phone from me. I hadn't even heard him come in…

"What do you need Caesar?"

I heard him laugh on the other end. "Man, I don't need anything. Do you need something? Some condoms? Some tips? Jazmine told me y'all were _studying_."

I facepalmed at the emphasis that he put on studying.

"When Jazmine and I are studying, we are actually studying Ceez. Everyone isn't a hoe like you."

"Hey! I'm not a hoe anymore. I found the love of my life and now I don't need anyone else."

Cindy and I "Awww'd" at the same time.

I'm assuming that Cindy had started kissing Caesar by the disgusted look on Huey's face.

"Sorry, Huey I'll call you back later."

I heard Cindy giggle before I heard the familiar beep signaling the end of a facetime call.

Huey sighed and looked at me incredulously.

"You answered my phone?"

"Um, yes," I answered with a smile.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, it's not a big deal. I'm going to go ahead and go home though. Whatever I didn't get in these past two hours I won't get at all."

I got up off the bed. "Okay I'll walk you downstairs then."

He allowed me to go downstairs first and by the time we got to the door we were in the same position we were in the first time we tutored each other. This time though, I wasn't leaning on the door. I had learned my lesson.

I opened the door for him and we both stepped out on the front porch.

"Thanks, for the help Jazmine I really appreciate it. I'm going to get those flashcards for you as soon as possible, so I can return the favor. And uh- "he rubbed the back of his neck uncharacteristically, "-I just wanted to say that I'm actually happy that we were forced together like this. I'm glad for the rekindling of our friendship."

I grabbed Huey around the neck and gave him a hug. At first, he stood there stiff as a board, I must have caught him off guard. Eventually though, he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and hugged him tighter.

His smell and the feel of his body against mine gave me memories and thoughts I had refused to think about for years. I had missed him more than I had allowed myself to think about but, now that we were together again I wouldn't let anything pull us apart again.

Ironically, we pulled apart at the sound of a horn. We both turned to the driveway and noticed a car pulling up.

"Emmanuel?"

 **A/N: I'm back. Finals week was rough but I survived and being home has been… interesting to say the least. I have had Tom's flashback written a while ago but I had writer's block. I'm still trying to decide what I'm going to do with Emmanuel but obviously, I have to do something by the next chapter because he's here. Please tell me what you I think I enjoy criticism and comments.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. A Girl Worth Fighting For

**Read, Enjoy, Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks**

 **Huey's POV**

I stepped away from Jazmine as Emmanuel got out of the car and headed towards us but, I was still close enough to step up in case he did something.

Not saying that he would but niggas are unpredictable.

"Jazmine, what is this? I have been calling you all day and you spending the day with this clown."

 _Clown. What the hell._

I folded my arms across my chest and Jazmine mimicked my action.

"Emmanuel I texted you and told you I was busy. Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I was under the impression that were going to chill today. I pop under the impression that I'm going to surprise you and you on your front porch boo loving with the same dude that you were dancing with last night."

He stepped up on the stoop and around Jazmine so that we were face to face.

"Freeman, are we going to have a problem?"

I unfolded my arms and closed the distance between us.

"I don't know. Will we? Because we can settle it right here."

"Alright, that is more than enough for me." Jazmine stepped between us facing Emmanuel. We never broke eye contact though, I couldn't exactly do anything with Jazmine standing in the way. I guess, no I know, that's why she stepped between us.

"Look Emmanuel, me and Huey are just friends. I said I was busy because he asked me to help him study for our calculus test tomorrow." She put her hand on his chest and he looked down at her.

"Man, whatever. I'm out of here I have to go to practice. I'll catch you later Jazmine." He turned to me and nodded his head. "Freeman."

We watched as he got into his car and drove away.

Jazmine turned to me and pushed my shoulder slightly, "Huey, were you really going to fight him?"

"Damn Jazzy, you ain't give him the chance to," Riley said walking up Jazmine's driveway holding a bag of popcorn.

"Riley, what the hell are you doing out here?"

"Well, see what happened was, I was walking past t window when I saw Emmanuel pull up in his whip. I was like 'damn, who whip is that pulling up at Jazzy house that shit nice.' Then I seen E get out of the car looking all mad and shit. I guess you and my gay ass brother was boo loving or whatever. He started fussing at y'all and I thought him and Huey was gone fight so I ran downstairs to get some popcorn to watch." He shook his bag of popcorn for emphasis. "But, by the time I got back to the window you was standing between them trying to stop the fight and I don't appreciate that JAZMINE."

I rubbed my nose. "Riley, shut up and go back in the house."

"Nigga I'm on your side I don't know why he was so mad. So, what if Jazmine wants to have a gay best friend. Most bitches want one nowadays anyway."

"Alright that's it," I grabbed Riley by the back of his shirt and started to drag him back across the street to our house.

"Ayyy, Nigga stop playing your stretching out my fit! Ahhhhh," I looked back to see if I had actually hurt him. "Huey, you made me spill my popcorn."

I kicked at him and kept pulling him in the house.

"We're going to talk about this Huey Freeman don't think this gets you off the hook," Jazmine yelled, still standing on her stoop.

I threw my hand up in wave to show her that I had heard her. I opened the front door and threw him inside.

I walked past him and up the stairs as he moaned on the floor about calling CPS because of child abuse. How could a good day go south so fast?

I went back in the house once I saw the front door of the Freeman household close. I thought about going outside to get the popcorn that Riley had spilled out of the street but decided against it, with the luck I was having today I would likely get hit by a car.

I took a step towards the stairs when the doorbell rang. I walked towards the door apprehensively.

 _If the person at the door has a penis I'm going to cut it off._

I looked through the peephole and opened the door when I saw Cindy. She was carrying a bunch of snacks and a milk jug full of water.

"I brought this so we could get over our hangovers together." She shook the snacks at me and headed towards the couch.

"Cindy, I didn't drink anything last night plus its five in the afternoon do your hangovers really last that long."

She plopped down on the couch and threw her hands up simultaneously. "Okay okay, Caesar may have distracted me a little. But I thought about you the whole time and I told him that I had to come and see you."

I cringed at what her and Caesar may have been doing and the fact that she thought of me the whole time.

"So, we stopped… eventually. I dropped Caesar off at Huey's and…"

"Ugh, don't even say his name to me right now."

She patted the seat next to me and made a come here gesture. I sat down next to her and grabbed a bag of Fritos from the coffee table. I told her about everything that had happened today even the weird stuff that had happened with my dad.

By the time I had finished relaying the events of my day I had finished the bag of Fritos with a majority of them ending up on the front of my shirt.

 _These boobs were made for catching._ I giggled to myself but Cindy didn't notice.

"I have several things to say the first of them being this. Tell me honestly Jazmine, did you want something to happen with Huey upstairs? I mean you could have just had Tom go upstairs to lie down while you and Huey studied right here."

I thought about what Cindy said for a second but waved my hand dismissively. "Of course, I didn't want anything to happen. Huey and I are just getting our friendship back on track plus I'm trying to see what will happen with me and Manny."

"Manny?"

"Emmanuel."

"So, you've given him a nickname and you're still using it. Aren't you in the least bit swayed by his actions today. I mean blowing up your phone, trying to fight a guy on your doorstep. Doesn't he seem a little irrational to you."

"I mean yeah he does but you're looking at it from a biased point of view. I mean I'm sure I would have one the same thing in his position."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course, goody two shoes Jazmine has to see the good everyone."

She laughed as I shoved her shoulder.

"I'm serious Cin, if I was him I would be really upset with me too. He seems like the jealous type and all of this that's going on with me and Huey is cause for jealousy. I just have to explain to him what's going on between us."

Cindy nodded in understanding and grabbed the remote.

"I see what you're saying Jazz, I really do but do you think you're too forgiving." She flipped through the channels to see if any good movies were on.

I got up to get glasses for the jug of water she had brought, "Yes I'm sure."

As I reached into the cabinet, I heard the familiar chime for a facetime call.

"It's Emmanuel. Did you want to answer?"

"Nope. He deserves a time out," I said smiling triumphantly, "See, I'm not completely forgiving. I will text him so he won't come by the house again."

I grabbed two glasses from the second shelf and followed Cindy back to the couch where she had chosen Spy as the movie for tonight.

 _ **I'm not mad. I just need some space for right now. Please do not come by my house my dad is home and you just got lucky this time.**_

I smiled at my phone. He hadn't met my dad yet so maybe I could scare him into thinking that he was scary or something along those lines. Even though nine times out of ten I was stronger than he was.

Tom wasn't even going to be here tonight. I'm not sure what he does that keeps him out all night but I can imagine.

I actually wasn't mad at all I just really wanted space from both of them. To think that they were going to actually fight 'technically' over me had me excited and disturbed. Huey was never one to get caught up in a nigga moment but the more exciting part was to think that he would get into one over me.

A snore from Cindy shook me from those thoughts

 _Conceited much?_

It was probably more of a fight for masculinity sake than anything else

 **Huey's POV**

"Yo, I can't believe you was about to fight Emmanuel over Jazmine. I'm just glad I wasn't around because it sounds like you took most of your anger out on Riley."

I threw a pillow at Caesar. He was sitting on what used to be Riley's bed but ever since his gay fiasco with Gangstalicious, Grandpa let him sleep in the room above the garage. He didn't want me to see Riley in a mini skirt and have him influencing me.

It worked out for me in the end.

"Have you spoken to Jazmine since earlier?"

I lowered the newspaper that I had been reading to look at Caesar with an eyebrow raised. The dread head shrugged his shoulder and continued to make mixes on my laptop.

"You know I haven't talked to Jazmine. Cindy's over there and Jazmine said she would talk to me later which means she's going to talk to me when she's ready."

"Hmm, sounds to me that you're being a little bitch. Hey! Look you're going to stop throwing pillows at me or it's going to be a problem. "

I shook my head at him. A horn honked outside and Caesar got up to look out the window and then walked back to the bed and collected his stuff.

"I thought you were spending the night here?"

"No, my moms has been tripping lately. Plus, I didn't go home last night because of the hangover and I would hate for her to threaten me with a curfew. I'll see you later, Huey."

He stepped out of my room and I heard him going downstairs.

"See you later, Mr. Freeman."

I heard my grandad grunt in response before the front door open and close.

"Huey, stop bringing hungry niggas to my house. Bring friends with food. I saw Jazmine's little white cutie pie friend bring chips and water. Get you a white friend, Huey! Your friends coming in here eating all my food. I AM DYING! I don't have much longer and you're trying to starve me to death."

I closed my door gently. I was going to tell him that Caesar had only had a ham sandwich and he wasn't supposed to have pork anyway but I wasn't in the mood to hear anymore.

I walked to the window, still faintly hearing him yell about nonsense.

I looked out and towards Jazmine's front yard. Thinking about the nigga moment I had almost been a part of today. I then looked up to see Jazmine's window and her silhouette moving in front of the window.

When the light turned off I sighed in defeat and prepared for bed myself.

 _That is a girl worth fighting for._

 **A/N: Hi everyone! My self confidence is growing for some reason in all areas of my life and I know I have improved from my first few chapters lol. Although, I was trying to read through KateyBee42's story and I was like damn I need to get on her level it was so long and fulfilling. My bum ass be ready to tap out at 900 words. Anyway, for those of you who didn't know I am a proud African American BBW female. I just thought that you should now. Anyway per usual…**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Apologies

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks**

 **Jazmine's POV**

When Cindy left, what was left of my weekend went by pretty smooth.

I hadn't heard from Huey or Emmanuel since they had almost gotten into a fight on my doorstep. I think that they both thought that I needed space and while I wasn't necessarily angry I did appreciate it.

I held my books close to my chest as I walked through the halls of the school. I could hear whispers about me all around. There were either about Huey and I dancing at the party or about me and Emmanuel.

I don't know how anyone could have known about me and Emmanuel unless he had talked to his 'boys', by the time he showed up and we left the party together everyone that was there was drunk off their ass.

I ignored the whispers and continued my trek through the halls to my locker.

Conveniently, Cindy's locker was right across the hall from mine. When I saw that her and Caesar were standing in front of her locker talking. I detoured from my locker to talk them in the few minutes I had before homeroom.

"Hey guys, what's up."

Cindy turned to me with a grin on her face, "Your locker is what's up."

"Huh?" I turned around and immediately gasped at the sight before me.

My entire locker was covered in pink and white roses except a space where there was a card taped to it. I stepped towards my locker being embraced by the smell of fresh flowers. I gently pulled the card and the tape from the locker as to not destroy the beautiful bounty.

' _ **Jazmine I'm sorry for the way I acted.**_

 _ **It wasn't right**_

 _ **Go out with me this Friday?**_

 _ **I promise it'll be tight.'**_

 _ **Manny**_

I smiled at the corniness of the note before it was snatched out of my hand by Caesar.

"Babe, what does it say?"

Caesar took my note and held it up above my head teasingly. I didn't even jump to get it and embarrass myself. Caesar was at least 6-foot-tall, I was 5'5 on a good day, it would have been pointless.

Caesar walked over to Cindy and they put their heads together to read it. Caesar started laughing and bent over with my note in his hand. I walked over to him and snatched out of his hand and put it into my open locker.

I grabbed my books and prepared to leave both Cindy and Caesar laughing at me. I turned at the sound of a smack.

"Ow, baby. You know that note was funny," Caesar said rubbing his head, "and you know you're heavy handed. You just can't smack me in the back of my head I probably have a concussion."

She ignored his moaning and groaning and walked over to me.

"C'mon Jazzy I'll walk you to class," she whispered in my ear and then turned around to shout at Caesar, "I'll see you at lunch baby, feel better."

I started walking towards my African American history class with Cindy latched on to my arm.

"Are you going to make fun of me too, Cin?"

"Oh, Jazmine stop being so sensitive. You have to admit that note was corny and Ceez is a rapper he can't help but to laugh at trash."

I pouted as we stopped outside my classroom door. "Maybe, I like corny."

"Yeah, I know corny likes corny."

"Shut up." I pushed her arm and she laughed.

"Seriously though, are you going to forgive Emmanuel because he put a few dozen flowers on your locker or are you going to hold out."

I opened my mouth to answer when the bell rang.

"Cindy, you're late."

"Oh girl, I have gym and my gym teacher is the basketball coach so I'm good. You go ahead in class but we will talk about this later."

I nodded and walked into my open classroom door.

From the way, the class looked up at me when I walked in the room I assume that Mr. Water's had started class early.

"Oh, how nice of you to join us Ms. DuBois. I'll excuse your tardiness since the bell just rang but, let's try not to make a habit out of this."

I nodded my head and headed to my seat with my head lowered. Did he have to make an example out of anyone that walked into the room? I walked past Huey and attempted to make eye contact but he wasn't looking my way.

 _I wonder what's wrong with him._

I sat in my seat two seats behind Huey. I started getting the notes for this class out of my bag when I knocked something off of my desk. I leaned over to pick it up.

 _Huh. I didn't notice this when I sat down._

"Okay class. Who can tell me what eurocentrism is?"

Mr. White looked around the classroom when no one raised their hand he looked for the most doe looking person in the classroom. When he looked in my direction I sunk lower in my seat. He had embarrassed me enough for today.

 _Please don't call on me! Please don't call on me!_

"Mr. Thompson, can you answer my question?"

Jake flipped his blonde bang out of his eyes and sat up in his seat.

"Uh, is it when the world was centered around Europe."

"No, Mr. Thompson that is not what that is. But, nice try." He looked around his eyes remaining on my row. "What about you, Mr. Freeman? Would you like to answer my question?"

I could feel Huey raise his eyebrow.

"Was Jacob's answer not amusing enough for you, Mr. White?"

"Dude, my name's Jake and I tried. No need to be rude. We're all brothers anyway, right?"

Huey turned around and gave Jake a blank but deadly stare. "Wrong."

When Jake through his hands up in defense I tried to hide my snicker behind my hand. I didn't have to hide to much because most of the class laughed at Huey's tone.

Mr. White cleared his throat and our attention was drawn back to him.

"Mr. Freeman please just answer my question," he sighed.

Huey let out a sigh of his own and sat up straighter, which I honestly didn't think was possible.

"Eurocentrism is when you eliminate, marginalize, or emit the perspective of people of color, their contributions, their experiences, their history, et cetera. Which a notable example of is having an older white male teach a class on African American History. What could you possibly have to offer us that you did not have to learn about yourself? Also, another example of you emitting our perspective would be asking "Jake" about eurocentrism when everyone knows he is only taking this class because he 'accidentally' called someone a nigger and he is trying to make up for it by learning about us. Which is bull- "

"Okay Mr. Freeman, you have made your point and earned yourself a detention in the process."

"Whatever."

Mr. White continued with class without asking anymore questions. Most likely, to avoid any foolishness. I tried to be a studious student and take notes but eventually I got bored. I went to get some gum out of my bag to keep focused when I noticed the note I had dropped earlier.

 _ **Hey Jazz,**_

 _ **I finished your notecards and went to drop them by your house today but I assume you had already left. I don't know why I'm writing you this note when we are going to talk later. I guess just to let you know that I didn't forget about you this weekend and to apologize for the way I acted. I don't know what came over me. When you didn't text me this weekend I assumed you were really pissed and needed your space. But, if you're not mad at me anymore meet me on the hill after school we have some things we should talk about.**_

 _ **Huey**_

 _Wow, two notes in one day._

I tucked the note in my binder and pulled out my phone to text Huey when the bell rang indicating the end of class. Everyone got up and started gathering their things together.

"Remember class we will be having a test this Friday."

Everyone groaned audibly.

"If you studied then maybe this class wouldn't be so hard."

I rolled my eyes and gathered my stuff I wanted to catch Huey before he left class. But, when I looked up he was already gone.

Luckily, we had math next so I was going to make sure I talked to him then.

 **A/N: It's been awhile at least it feels that way I had intentions of making this longer but since I have no intentions of writing anymore tonight I decided to just post this. The little rant that Huey had was from a gif that I saw on my Tumblr from the show. I should post the next chapter Thursday and if not then I will definitely post next Tuesday.**

 **P.S. Did anybody notice the title from the last chapter is from one of my favorite movies.**


	16. Food is Where the Heart Is?

**Enjoy and Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks**

 **Jazmine's POV**

I had every intention of sitting near Huey during math since I knew for a fact that we were going to be working in groups today but, a gym mishap had made me almost late so I had to sit with Jake. Our classes weren't that big so a lot of us had the same classes together. I can admit that it was weird that Jake, Huey, and I had two of the same classes together.

When I sat down it appeared that Jake was taking a nap but, when I put my things on the table he looked up at me.

"Sweet, I got Jazmine on packet day." He put his head back down and went back to his nap.

I rolled my eyes and looked for Huey. It took me a second but Huey was hard to miss with his large afro. Jake and I were sitting in the back left corner and Huey was sitting in the front right by the door.

I guess I had been so focused on getting in the class and finding a seat before the bell rang that I had walked right past him… or he had simply come in after I had.

"Good Afternoon class, it's Monday and you know what that means…"

We all groaned simultaneously. I groaned too, even though I didn't mind the packets because I was good at math they were still long and tedious.

"Oh, hush now," she said smiling, "you all know this is coming. Now the packet I have for you today can be worked on in groups of two and I don't want any moving around so you just work with the person you are sitting next to today. At the end of class I will ask you about a few select answers from the packet."

Ms. Oswald started to hand out the packets starting at the front and heading to the back. When she got back to my table she slammed the packet in the middle of the table causing a few heads to turn and Jake to sit straight up in his chair.

"Jacob, sweetheart, you know you can't sleep in my class. I fail to understand why you even try," she smiled in a sickly sweet way that everyone could tell was fake. She turned to me with a normal, genuine smile, "Jazmine, you and I both know you are capable of doing this packet by yourself but, make sure Jake gets at least some of it done."

"Sure thing, Ms. Oswald."

She smiled at me and gave Jake a stern look before heading back to her desk.

"Gosh, who peed in her cheerios," he scoffed and turned to me as if expecting an answer from me. I shrugged and opened the packet putting both of our names at the top. I slid the paper across the desktop to him so he could start while I grabbed my calculator and pencil.

While I was in my bag I noticed that I had a few missed texts. I looked up to make sure Ms. Oswald wasn't paying attention and once I saw that she wasn't I pulled my phone out to see who had messaged me.

I had two texts from Cindy, one from Riley, Manny and… Huey.

I opened the two from Cindy first, she just wanted to know what I was going to do about Huey and Emmanuel. I then opened the one from Riley he was just demanding, not asking, me to do his hair tonight.

I was deciding whether I wanted to open Huey's or Emmanuel's text first when Jacob leaned over into my personal space to peer at my phone.

"Are you texting Freeman or E? Because if you're going to choose between them like everyone says you are then I think you should pick my man E. He's much cooler than Freeman plus he had to have spent a fortune on what he did to your locker this morning."

I raised my eyebrow at him in a very Huey way and he threw his hands up and leaned back to his side of the desk.

"First of all, I don't think it's yours or anybody else's business in this school who I choose to have business with. Second of all, I look past actions to see intent so until I speak to Manny face to face and can see how he really feels that was just for show."

"Manny? You have a nickname for him," he laughed, "Oh yeah, you're definitely picking him."

I sighed at the fact that he had missed everything I had just said and only heard me call Emmanuel by my nickname for him. I would have felt bad for snapping at him if I had thought it had had any effect on him at all. But, Jake knew me pretty well anyway, we had been the closest thing to friends that he could possibly get to with a female.

Back when Huey first stopped talking to me I had assumed it was because he had through the grapevine that I liked him and wanted to keep things from getting awkward. In an effort to savage our friendship I started to look at other guys in order to get my mind off Huey… and in a way to make him jealous. The first guy that caught my attention was Jake.

We were in eighth grade and by that time everyone was getting over puberty and coming into their looks. My friends had told me I had come into mine overnight. It seemed as though my hips had spread, my butt got a little bigger, and my A cup chest had stretched to a D over the course of a week.

When I came back to school the week after everything had grown I had clothes to show off the new body that puberty had blessed me with and the first boy to say anything to me had been Jake.

Jake had always been a good-looking guy with his sun kissed blonde hair and eyes as blue as the deep ocean (and that wasn't even an exaggeration) but, I guess I never really noticed him until he hit on me in the way that all pre-teen boys do. He pulled my hair or smacked my butt in the hallway every time he would pass me.

At some point, I had just gotten used to it but, one day Huey saw him do it. Huey had stopped me in the hallway after Jake had turned a corner and asked me was I okay. It had felt like the first time he had spoken to me an eternity so all I did was nod.

Now I couldn't prove it even if I wanted but, when Jake had come into school the next day with a black eye ready to apologize for objectifying me I had a sneaking suspicion that Huey was behind it. One reason being because when Huey talked to me I could feel anger radiating through his concern for me and the other reason was because I was almost sure that Jake had no idea that he was objectifying me with his action because I was confident that he couldn't even spell the word.

From that day on Jake would actually stop to talk to me and would even protect me from other guys who would try to do the same thing he would have done before. He still was a major womanizer he just wasn't that way towards or even around me. Eventually we became friends, not close friends, but friends nonetheless.

So, when I snapped on him the way I just had he just shrugged his shoulders and continued on looking at the packet. I looked to see how much he had done and he had actually gotten through half of it by his self.

"Let me see the packet for a second."

He handed it to me and I checked over his answers. He had missed a couple so I explained those to him up until Ms. Oswald decided it was time to address the class again.

"Okay guys, we have about ten minutes left so I'm just going to pick people give me answers to some of the problems to ensure that everyone was on the right track. So," she looked down at her answer key presumably to see what question she wanted to ask first, "Susan, what was number five?

"Sixteen."

"Correct! Beth, what was number ten?

"Four."

"Right again. Huey what was the answer to number twenty-four and please just answer the question."

Huey smirked and Ms. Oswald sighed.

"The black panther party was established October of 1966 and that while most people refer to it as "the black KKK" they were actually relatively peaceful. They only used weapons for self-defense and they stood and sill stand for the advancement of women and black people and he equal treatment of all people."

The whole class, including Ms. Oswald just looked at him.

"Oh, and the answer to your question is three and a half. Since the school refuses to give us black history facts I'm going to do it. I don't give a f- "

Fortunately, the bell had cut him off before he could get himself into even more trouble. This is how I knew he was upset about something today. He usually spat out black history facts like that only in our African-American history class and he usually had to be provoked. The last time he went into a speech like that was when he found out that he was no longer number one in the class.

"Okay… so that took us to the end of class. If you didn't finish your packet please take it home and complete it and have it ready to be turned in by next class. Huey please come see me before you leave, everyone else you are dismissed.

 _So much for talking to him before this class ended._

I had made the conscious decision to not wait for him before heading to lunch when I noticed that Ms. Oswald was waiting on everyone to leave before she started talking to Huey.

"Jazmine, be a dear and close the door on your way out."  
 _Yup, she's going to yell at him._

I closed the door gently and made my way towards the cafeteria.

When I passed my locker, I smiled at the flowers before turning the corner to continue my journey. I was serious about what I had told Jake about not being swayed by gifts but it was still a really sweet thing to do.

When I got to the cafeteria Cindy called my name and waved me over to our usual table which was being occupied by her, Caesar and Riley. Instead of heading to the line I headed straight for them.

"Jazmine, girl, what did you do to Manny. You have another gift, now these two were trying to eat it but I had them wait until you got here at least."

I sat down in front of the glorious sight that had been set out for me. I guess at some point I had told Emmanuel about my obsession with food because this was almost enough to make me swallow any pride I may have had and go talk to him. It was a heart shaped box full of Chik-Fil-A chicken nuggets Chik-Fil-A sauce in the middle in the shape of a smaller heart. Beside the box there was a little toy cow with a note stapled to its' stomach.

 _Jazmine,_

 _I'm over the moooon for you._

 _Manny_

Everybody at the table had already read the note and had, as a group, decided Emmanuel was the corniest dude alive. When I gave them the go ahead that they could help me enjoy my Chik-Fil-A they started to dig in while I grabbed my phone from my bag to read my unread messages.

Manny's was just him saying that he had another surprise for me at lunch and to not get in the lunch line. But, it was Huey's text that made me gasp quietly as to not draw attention to myself.

 _Meet me on the hill after school._

 **A/N: A few things I was going over the chapters to see whether or not Huey and Jazmine stopped talking in the sixth or eighth grade (it was the eighth btw) and saw that I had said that Manny was a Basketball player so just to clarify if I hadn't already Manny is a Basketball and Football player. I had just finished watching a show and was listening to music so a bit of the show and a bit of the music and show are in this chapter if you find it tell me in a review. This was supposed to be connected to the last chapter so if this is too short just imagine it's connected to the last one.**

 **Also, the next chapter I will be trying something new and I want you guys to let me know if you like it and I will write my next story like that. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Interrupted

**This chapter is dedicated to Tevin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks**

 **Huey's POV**

Huey walked into the detention room and did a nod of appreciation when he realized that he was the only one who had been sent to after school hell. He put his note next to the sleeping teacher who was supposed to be watching those in detention and took a seat in the middle of the classroom.

 _I can have time to think about what I'm going to say to Jazmine when I get out of here._

He had texted Jazmine asking her to meet him at their special place but, he had no idea what he was going to talk to her about. He had a few things that he wanted to say to her he just didn't know how to say them.

Honestly, how do you tell the girl that you just started talking to again after four years of ignoring her that you loved her. Hallmark didn't make cards for this.

Huey and the sleeping teacher looked up at the sound of the vice principal's voice coming down the hallway.

"Mr. Barnes, I do not care what kind of love gestures you make in the school as long as you clean them up. But, because you did not clean it up and you used fresh flowers I'm giving you detention for the next three days."

"It's not my fault the classroom across the hall's window was open. If it had been closed the bees wouldn't have gotten in."

I rolled my eyes at the sound of Emmanuel's voice if there was one person I didn't want to see it was him. I had heard about his "gesture" and thought it was ridiculous and I was also mad that I hadn't thought of it first. Not covering Jazmine's locker with a bunch of flowers but a gesture that was more style.

"I don't understand why you had to spend a fortune to impress a girl," their voices had gotten closer to the door. The teacher at the front of the room sat up to make it appear as if she were doing her job. She spoke up drawing his attention away from Emmanuel.

"Hi Mr. Simmons, I was just about to go over the rules of detention with our attendees…" she looked up and only saw me "attendant. I meant attendant." She smiled at him but he didn't acknowledge it.

"No need to go over the rules with Huey Freeman, Ms. Jones. He is one of our frequents. He just can't seem to keep that big mouth of his shut."

He looked pointedly at me and moved out of the way so Emmanuel could come in the classroom. When he came into the classroom we made eye contact and I rolled my eyes. He chose a seat in the same row as me but closest to the window.

"Well Ms. Jones I'll leave you to it."

She smiled at him and nodded in understanding. She walked over to the door and peered out in such a way that both boys assumed that she was waiting for Mr. Simmons to turn the corner. She sighed and closed the classroom door.

"Alright, you both broke some rules today and now I am stuck here with you for the next hour. I am going to go back to sleep. I don't care what you just don't wake me up and don't leave the classroom. I have a timer set and we will all leave at the same time. You don't want to be here I definitely don't want to be here so let's make life easier for each other."

We both nodded and she sat down, put some headphones in and put her head down.

I returned to thinking about what I was going to say to Jazmine when I got out of here. Well, at least I tried but Emmanuel started tapping on the desk. I sighed and tuned him out and focused my thoughts on Jazmine. It worked for a few minutes until I felt his eyes burning a hole in the side of my skull.

I turned to look at him in his football uniform, Mr. Simmons must have pulled him off the field… or the bench.

"Did you lose something over here, Barnes?"

"What were you doing at Jazmine's house Saturday," he asked completely ignoring my question.

"That's none of your business."

He chuckled. I raised my eyebrow at him. Of all the responses, I had prepared myself for a chuckle was not one of them.

"Huey, Jazmine is going to be my girl. I don't know what your intentions are or what you have planned for your relationship with her but I want you to dead it."

"Look man, Jazmine is my best friend – "

"Oh really, and when did this happen because wasn't didn't y'all just start talking again last week. Why don't you go back to treating her the way you were before and we won't have any issues, okay?"

I turned in my seat to face him head on. "It seems to me that you have me fucked up. My name is Huey Freeman and you do no tell me what to do. I think you have Jazmine fucked up too because if you think she's going to fall in love with you over chicken nuggets and flowers you're wrong. We're not 7, we're not 17."

"Can you two please shut the fuck up?"

Ms. Jones had apparently woken up while I was talking.

"You know what we have five minutes left. So, we are just going to sit here in silence."

I looked over at Emmanuel and noticed that he was smiling. I turned to look back at Ms. Jones with only one thought on my mind.

 _This nigga might be crazy._

Ms. Jones let us go five minutes early because of good behavior but really, I think it was just because she was sick of waiting for time to pass. On our way, out of the door Emmanuel bumped me causing me to stumble forward slightly.

"I'll see you around, Freeman."

"For your sake, I hope you don't."

I watched him walk towards the gymnasium doors assuming he was going to go out to the football field to finish his practice. I watched him until I felt aa presence behind me.

"Move, Mr. Freeman I want to go home."

I sidestepped out of Ms. Jones way and watched as she walked away as well. I'm not sure what she taught but she looked to be in her early twenties at the oldest twenty-five. Her skirt was tight but it hit her knees and she wasn't showing any cleavage so, I assumed she wasn't just a substitute teacher looking for something extra in her check. I had heard that we were getting a new sign language teacher but I wasn't sure if that's what she was teaching.

It was no matter Jazmine was waiting for me at the hill. I texted her letting her know I was on my way so she wouldn't leave or think I had forgotten about her.

At first when I got to the hill I didn't see Jazmine. I was about to call her when I heard a voice from above my head speak up.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

I looked up and saw Jazmine had climbed the tree and was looking out at the sunset. She looked so peaceful up there the sun was hitting her in such a way that the green in her eyes pop. Before I met Jazmine, my favorite color was black, after meeting her all the colors that could describe her became my favorite. Even then there was something about green.

I walked a few feet back and jump into the air to grab the tree branch above the one Jazmine was sitting on. She scooted over to be closer to the trunk of the tree so I could sit beside her.

She rolled her eyes at me and laughed, "You are such a show-off."

I smirked at her and she pushed at my shoulder. "So, what do you want to talk about Huey.

"Well, you know how Ms. Oswald wanted to see me after class?"

"Uh-huh."

"She wanted to tell me that I had gotten an A on the quiz."

Oh Huey, that's a- whoa whoa…"

I put my hand on her back to keep her falling backwards out of the tree, most likely breaking something.

"You know what Jazmine, how about we get out of this tree. I think you'll be safer on the ground."

"I think you're right."

Before she finished her sentence, I jumped out of the tree and put my arms out to catch her when she jumped.

"Alright Jazz, you can jump and I'll catch you."

She nodded and slowly slid out of the tree. She closed her eyes and squealed as she fell and I caught her bridal style. Once I caught her she opened her eyes and looked into mine with a smile on her face from the excitement of the fall. Her smile fell into something more sultry and I felt her leaning forward in my arms and I moved my face closer to hers.

Just as our lips were about to touch she sighed and I felt her breath on my closed lips. My eyes that had automatically closed, opened to see what was the hold up.

Jazmine pushed at my arms and I set her on the ground gently in a standing position. She put her hand on my shoulder and smiled sadly up at me.

"I'm sorry Huey. I was way out of line doing that."

"Jazmine."

"No Huey, I know what you are going to say and you don't have to say it. I know you don't feel the same way."

"Jazmine."

"Huey."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Are you almost done Jazmine."

She crossed her arms and huffed. "Yes, I am done."

"Look Jazmine, what I've been trying to say is-"

I was interrupted by the sound of Jazmine's phone ringing

 **Jazmine's POV**

I really didn't want to hear what Huey had to say it was my own dumb fault for being distracted by him, it was those wine colored eyes. They were intoxicating enough as is, but up close I was damn near drunk.

So, I was excited when my rejection was put on hold by a phone call.

"Hold on a second, Huey."

He sighed in exasperation but I dismissed and walked over to my bag anyway. I rifled through it until I final grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Jazmine, where are you? School ended two hours ago and you haven't been home yet."

"Daddy, I met Huey at the hill."

"You couldn't have let me know first!"

I held the phone away from my ear and rolled my eyes. He didn't have to yell into the phone.

"Jazmine Elizabeth DuBois get home NOW!"

"Fine Daddy I'm on my way."

I could still hear him yelling when I hung up the phone. I walked back over to Huey.

"Huey, I'm sorry I have to go. We can talk later my father is tripping."

"When is he not tripping."

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. I waved at him and turned to leave but, not before I caught a glimpse of him with a slight blush on his face.

 _I've never seen Huey Freeman blush before._ I shook my head. _Maybe it was just the light reflecting off of his face._

 **Huey's POV**

"So, what you're telling me is that you had the perfect opportunity to tell Jazmine how you felt and kiss her and everything but you let a phone call get in the way."

I raised my head up from my hands and nodded at Caesar who had come over presumably just to eat but, was here to listen to me vent.

"I'm starting to think that Riley was right."

"Right about what?"

"You being a little bitch." He laughed and caught the rock I threw at his head.

Riley walked past the living room cackling at what Caesar had just said. He didn't stop to join in the conversation though and just continued up the stairs. I assumed he was on the phone with one of the little freshman hoes. They were easier; his words, not mine.

"Look, I'm not a little bitch I assume the universe is trying to tell me that I can't force this thing with Jazmine I have to just let it flow."

"When have you ever been one to let the universe decide anything for you?"

"Since the universe has been messing with our relationship since the very beginning."

"No Huey, I believe that was you not being willing enough to stand up for your relationship and let other people control it. But, you know, do you. I'm just saying that you might fuck around and found Jazmine "flowing" into a relationship with someone else."

Caesar grabbed his plate and got up from the table without another word. I heard the dishes clashing in the sink so I knew he hadn't gone far.

 _Caesar is right… again. But, this time I'm going to listen. If Emmanuel wants Jazmine he's going to have to deal with me and I'm not going down without a fight._

 **A/N: Sorry, I have been on hiatus or whatever. I've been dealing with some things and if you really want to know what's up you can PM me I feel like it's too much to put here. I made this extra long and not too much like a filler chapter (I hope) so you guys won't be disappointed.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Missing Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks**

 **Jazmine's POV**

I walked in the house and threw my bag on the floor in front of the couch. I sighed and leaned against the back of the couch and put my face in my hands.

 _I can't believe I almost kissed him. It was everything I ever dreamed of but our friendship is just getting back on track. I can't ruin it with my feelings._

I dragged my hands down my face and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I didn't have any new messages or missed phone calls.

I was about to head upstairs when I heard voices in the dining room. No one should have been there but my dad so, naturally I went to investigate. I peeked around the corner and saw my father but not who he was talking to.

"She's my daughter and I will raise her how I see fit."

I tried to peek around the corner and see them without being seen because I wanted to hear the conversation. Call me nosy, I don't care. I guess whoever was in there was so deep in the room I couldn't see them from my hiding spot.

"Don't shake your head at me. It's bad enough she's back hanging out with Huey. I need to know she's safe at all times and she can't be running around after school without at least checking in first. It's nearly six o clock and I had to call her to get her to come home." 

"Tom, you're overreacting Jazmine is seventeen, almost eighteen, she doesn't have to check before hanging out after school and please don't get me started about you interfering with Huey and Jazmine's relationship. I'm still very upset about that. I'm just glad that their friends again and the damage you caused wasn't permanent."

 _Mom's home? I didn't see her car in the driveway. But, I guess I really didn't look. What is she talking about though. Dad didn't have anything to do me and Huey, right?_

I tried to wait for the conversation to continue but I guess I leaned forward and fell flat on my face.

"Jazmine?!"

Both of my parents rushed over to me to make sure that I was okay. They should have known by now that I was a clumsy mess. I took the hands they had reached out for me to grab and stood up on my feet and brushed myself off.

I reached for my mom and hugged her tight. "Mom, I missed you."

"I missed you too sweetie," she kissed my cheek and step back next to my father who was looking at me with a bit of anger and question on his face.

"Jazmine were you eavesdropping on me and your mother."

I rubbed the back of my neck and forced a smile at him.

"Not exactly Daddy, I heard you talking when I came in so I just wanted to see who you were talking too and then I didn't want to interrupt."

Mom put her hand on my shoulder. "It's okay sweetie. Just make your presence known when you come into the room."

I smiled at her easily. "Sure thing mom, no problem."

I know you aren't supposed to have a favorite parent. But, if I had to choose who to spend time with I'd choose my mom every time. Not saying I didn't love my dad as much as I did my mom. He was just really high strung and super strict at times. Mom was more like a friend to me.

I turned to grab my bookbag but stopped at the tone of my dad's voice. He put his finger up angrily in the air.

"Wait just a minute young lady! You still haven't explained to me where you've been, what you were doing, and who you were doing it with. I need to know all of these things right now."

"Daddy I thought I told you that I was with Huey."

"Well!" He slowly put his finger down. "You did. But, that still doesn't excuse you not coming home first."

I sighed. "I'm sorry Daddy, it won't happen again."

"You're right Jazmine. It will not happen again because you… are grounded."

I scoffed at the same time that my mom elbowed my dad in his side.

"Ow, Sarah!"

"Sweetie," my mom continued ignoring my father, "you're not grounded. We just need to know where you are. Your dad is overreacting but just let us know from now own. You can go upstairs."

I nodded and grabbed my stuff and went upstairs. I could clearly hear them arguing. But, they were usually able to argue and snapback to being a happy couple. Unfortunately, I could hear the snapback from my bedroom. The loudest I had ever heard my dad moaned was after their fight over Usher.

I shut the door to my room, threw my bag into the corner, and flopped face up onto my bed. I stared at the ceiling as I thought about my day.

The flowers and the food from Manny were great but I wasn't easily bought and I'm not quite sure what he wants from me. I'm not going to fall for flowers and food… even if it is my favorite. And then Huey, god Huey, he was just amazing to me period. It is possible that I'm slightly biased because I have loved him since I was 10 years old.

Just thinking about him holding me in his arms even for that short amount of time was all my girlhood dreams come true.

I grabbed the pillow from under my head and put it over my face. I screamed into it at the embarrassing yet heart clenching thought of me almost kissing Huey. It wasn't exactly as I had imagined it, seeing as I didn't go through with it, but it still was going to a day that I would remember forever.

 _Buzz. Buzz._

I took the pillow off my head and pulled my phone out of my pocket. It was a message from Emmanuel.

 _ **E: So, did you like your gifts.**_ __

 _ **J: Yeah, I did thank you. Why'd you do that though?**_

 _ **E: Because you deserve that and so much more.**_

 _ **E: Also, because I felt kind of foolish for what happened Saturday… I just like you so much and I don't want this to end before it even begins.**_

I blushed at that message. I really didn't know how to respond to that. Did I even want a relationship with him?

 _ **E: I don't know if you're feeling me the way I'm feeling you but, I'd like to take you out on a date.**_

 _ **E: If that's okay with you of course.**_

 _It couldn't hurt, right?_

 _ **J: Sure, what do you have in mind**_

 _ **E: You'll see ;) I'll pick you up at six. Sound good?**_

 _ **J: Sure, I'll see you then.**_

 _ **E: Alright I've got to go make plans. I'll talk to you later Jazzy.**_

 _ **J: Bye.**_

Jazmine sighed and locked her phone.

 _I guess it won't be so bad. I mean things haven't worked out with Huey so it would be okay for me to move on and at least Emmanuel a chance._

Jazmine unlocked her phone and opened a message thread.

 _ **J: Hey, I'm sorry about what happened this afternoon. I don't know what came over me but I hope it doesn't affect our friendship.**_

 _*Flashback*_

" _Huey."_

 _Huey looked up from his newspaper. "Yes, Jazmine."_

 _Jazmine and Huey were sitting up on the hill. Jazmine was drawing the view of the sunset from the hill in her notebook. Even at an early age Jazmine had an amazing eye for drawing and loved to do it for fun. She would have taken a class, her parents had even offered it for her but, that would take away from time she could spend with her best friend and the one who held her heart in his young, revolutionary hands._

 _Huey was reading his newspaper. He had just finished writing up an agenda for a protest that was going to happen that weekend. He wasn't really paying attention to his paper at all it was filled with the same old same old._

 _Bush says something ridiculous. The country is in an uproar. War is on the brink. The usual._

 _He was preoccupied with the girl sitting on his left. She didn't know it but she held his heart in her hands as well. He had a feeling that she had feelings for him but he knew what he felt wasn't a mere crush, it was true love. He didn't want to put his heart on the line and she only had a crush on him._

" _Do you think that we'll be friends forever?"_

 _Huey sat up at her words. He put on his face and turned to her with his eyebrow raised._

" _It's a possibility, your house is directly in front of mine." Jazmine giggled and smiled at him in a way that affected him in ways she wouldn't understand. Jazmine grabbed his hand and stood up pulling him along with her,_

" _Huey Percy Freeman I want you to make me a pinky promise that we'll be friends forever." She stuck out her pinky waiting for him to do the same._

 _Of course, everyone knows that wrapping your pinky around another's does not make them anymore trustworthy than if they had made a promise with no physical touch. Huey knew this very well but that didn't stop him from bringing his pinky up to hers and smiling in his mind, keeping his stoic face on the outside to not let her in on his feelings._

" _I promise."_

 _Jazmine laughed threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close. Huey stood still for a minute but eventually put his arms around her frame. Which only made her squeeze him tighter._

 _*End Flashback*_

After sending the text to Huey, Jazmine shut her phone off and decided to take a nap. Just missing Huey's text response.

 _ **H: Jazmine it wasn't a mistake. We need to talk soon.**_

 **Huey's POV**

"Okay I am going to take action as soon as possible," Huey said to an empty room after waiting two hours from a text back from Jazmine. When no response came he called her phone when it was sent straight to voicemail.

Which brought him to where he was now standing in front of his window looking at her house. He was going to head over there to talk face to face but he saw that Sarah had returned from their trip and he was very aware of Tom and Sarah's "routine" and really didn't want to interrupt that.

He couldn't just text Jazmine how he felt about her so the next best thing would be to spit It out in person as soon as possible which is exactly what he planned on doing.

 **A/N:** Fun fact I wrote that flashback on January 3rd 2012 with a 141 words. Also, if you're into anime and want something to watch I recommend Ouran High School Host Club I just finished it for the like third time and it's amazing. I go back to school the eighth so I should have more free time to right I just want to keep my writing as a hobby and prevent it from feeling like an assignment that I have to hurry and get done. So that's why this took so long.


	19. Getting Things Off Our Chest

**A/N: This chapter will start out as Huey's POV and it transitions to a general POV**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks.**

When Huey said he would take action as soon as possible he hadn't realized that possibility would come soon. He couldn't sleep and had been up doing some extra school work. When he turned to look out the window the last thing he expected to see was Jazmine's room light on.

He pushed his chair back from the desk and walked over to the window to see what she was doing up at, he looked at the clock, two in the morning. All he could see with her curtains drawn was her silhouette and it appeared that she was… dancing. He shook his head and walked over to his desk lamp to turn it off.

He climbed into his bed and tried to sleep without thinking of Jazmine but his mind just kept going back to her being awake just across the street. He picked his phone up off his night stand and saw that he didn't have a missed message or call from Jazmine.

He made a futile attempt at going to sleep and just dealing with it in the morning. He tried deep breathing, staying completely still, damn near everything besides going downstairs and having a cold glass of milk.

He sat up in his bed and looked out of the window. He sighed and threw the covers off his body. He ran his fingers through his afro.

"This is ridiculous."

He stood up from his bed and walked over to his closet and pulled a jacket out. He slid it on as he walked over to the window. He opened his window and climbed out. He walked along the gutter and when he got to the edge, he jumped off.

He walked across the street and walked up into the Dubois' yard until he was a way in front of Jazmine's window. He looked around on the ground for something to throw at Jazmine's window to get her attention. When he couldn't find anything to throw he decided to just climb up to the window.

Luckily for him, Jazmine had a tree growing on the side of the house by her window. He climbed up the tree and found the branch closest to her window near the trunk of the tree. He reached up into the tree until he found a decent sized acorn to throw at the window, small enough not to crack it and big enough to be heard. He threw it up in the air, caught it, then threw it at her window. He saw Jazmine's silhouette stop dancing and the outline of her head turn a different direction. He got another acorn off the tree and threw it at the window. This time Jazmine's silhouette moved towards the window and opened her curtains. Jazmine was wearing the same shirt she had worn to school but had changed into some shorts and her hair that had been straight earlier looked frizzy and slept on, that didn't matter to Huey though she still looked good to him.

"Huey!" She was about to start talking when Huey held his hand up and gestured for her to open her window. She pulled open her window and started yelling at him.

"Huey, what are you doing out there. It's three in the morning. What is with you and climbing trees? I don't care how many times Ruckus calls you a monkey, you don't have to start acting like one."

"Can I come in?"

"How?" Jazmine knew how he wanted to come in but she didn't think it was safe and would rather him not fall to the ground and break something.

"I'm coming through the window if you'll let me," he looked at her hopefully. To have done all this sneaking around to just have her send him home would have made him feel like an even bigger fool than he had already been feeling lately.

She moved to the side out of view of the window. He slid to the end of the branch and jumped through the window he found Jazmine with her back to him, presumably with her eyes closed and waiting on him, he took a breath and prepared himself for what he was going to say/do.

"Jazmine."

She turned around, looked at me, took a step forward and lifted my hands expecting me for any damages. When she didn't see any scratches or bruises on me she sighed and released my hands and put a hand on her chest.

"Next time you want to visit me can you use the front door like a normal person."

"Would you help me explain to Tom and Sarah what I'm doing ringing their doorbell at three in the morning?"

She thought about that for a second but was quick with a reply. "You could just text me and I could come down or even meet you outside."

Huey walked over to Jazmine's bed and sat down. "I have been texting you for a couple of hours now. Which leads me to my next question. Why haven't you texted me back?"

"You haven't texted me." Jazmine walked over to her bed and reached behind Huey, brushing her body against his, to grab her phone. When she hit the unlock button and it didn't light up she remembered that she had cut it off just before she took her unexpectedly long nap. She held the lock button down so it could turn back on and placed it on her night stand.

"You might have texted me. I turned my phone off to take a nap," she smiled at him, "so what's so important."

"I never got a chance to say what was on my mind at the hill today."

Jazmine nodded her head for him to continue. Huey opened his mouth to continue talking when he and Jazmine heard the sound of her father's voice calling her name. Jazmine's eyes widened and she grabbed Huey's arm and pulled him off the bed.

"You have to hide!"

"For what? I'm not afraid of your dad."

"This is not the time to be macho Huey," she pulled him to her open closet door and as she closed the door on him her father opened her bedroom door. She turned around and leaned up against the closet doors and smiled at her father.

"Hi Daddy," she said nervously, "what are you doing up this late."

Tom yawned as he spoke. "Well, I was just going to the bathroom when I saw your room light on. What are you doing up sweetheart?"

"I just woke up from a nap. I'll probably grab a snack and go back to bed."

"Okay, don't stay up too late. Have a good night."

Jazmine walked over to her Dad kissed him on the cheek and grabbed her door. "Okay Daddy, see you in the morning." He nodded and walked back to his room door sluggishly. When he closed the door to his room, Jazmine closed hers as well and locked it.

Huey opened the closet door and stepped out.

"Do you see why showing up at someone's house can be dangerous."

"Dangerous," Huey scoffed, "I would have been more worried if Sarah had been at the door. But, look Jazmine's that's beside the point. Your dad interrupted me once I'm not going to let him cut me off again."

"Okay, go ahead and say what you have to say Huey."

"Jazmine, I have feelings for you."

Jazmine blinked. She then stuck her finger in her ear as if to clean it out.

"You know I thought I wasn't hearing well when I didn't hear you come into the room but, now I know for sure that it's messed up."

Huey walked up to Jazmine and placed his hand on her cheek.

"No Jazmine, you heard me correctly but let me make it completely clear to you."

Huey leaned forward and kissed Jazmine gently, a great shock to her. Once she realized what was happening she got fully involved and started kissing him back. When she kissed him back Huey wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Jazmine placed her hands on her shoulders balancing herself.

 _I can't believe this is happening._ She sighed happily within the kiss.

Not even a minute later Huey stopped the kiss not releasing his grip on Jazmine. "Jazmine I'm in love with you and I have been for the longest."

"Wait," Jazmine pulled away from Huey to look at him, "what do you mean for the longest? We just started back talking like three weeks ago. You have acted like you hated me for years."

Huey hung his head in shame. "About that Jazmine, I acted that way in a foolish attempt at trying to protect you."

Jazmine tilted her head to the side in question as she felt herself starting to get angry. "Protect me? Protect me from what!?"

"From my lifestyle, you know when we were younger I got into trouble with the government a lot before I decided to retire from being a revolutionary. I never wanted anything to happen to you because of me. If someone tried to come after me they would have tried to come after those that I cared about first."

"You never stopped talking to Caesar and I know he's your best friend hell," Jazmine exclaimed throwing her arms in the air, "everyone knew that. Did you not want to keep him 'safe'?" Jazmine put air quotes around safe and then folded her arms waiting for an answer.

Huey sighed. "I felt like Caesar could take care of himself."

"So, I couldn't!? You made the decision for our relationship that it would best to just cut me off from you for years. If Mr. Waters hadn't have had us tutor each other how long would you have kept this going? Huh? Forever?" Jazmine took a deep breath and when he didn't say anything she continued.

"If you were really trying to keep me safe wouldn't it have been smarter to keep me closer so you could protect me if anything were to happen."

Huey placed his hand on her shoulder and she shook it off.

"Look, Jazmine you don't understand how much it hurt me to not talk to you over the years."

"No! Huey, you don't understand how much it hurt me," tears started to form in her eyes, "at the same time I felt like I was losing my best friend and my love at the same time. You left me with no explanation. One day I was your best friend and you were mine and then I meant nothing to me. In your attempt to protect me you hurt me more than anybody else ever could."

Huey looked at Jazmine as she cried not sure what to do and having no idea what to say. He wanted to grab her and hold her close. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry but he didn't know how she would react to that. His eyes widened when she looked up at him with tears still in her bloodshot eyes and gave him the fiercest glare she had likely ever given anyone.

"I want you to get out right now."

"Jazmine…"

"Get out!" Jazmine had begun to cry again.

He walked around the bed and to the window once he was back on the tree he had come in on. Jazmine closed her window and turned her light off. She stripped down to her under clothes climbed into bed and cried herself to sleep.

 **A/N: Hi guys. Shit has hit the fan. It might be a while before I post again depending on when I start writing the next chapter. No longer than two weeks though. If it's longer than two weeks you can hit me with all the hate mail and hate reviews you want… seeing as how I don't want that to happen I'll have it up sooner rather than later. Also, please review I love getting emails that someone reviewed my story it literally makes my day better. Be honest too. Please and thank you.**


	20. Talk that Talk

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks**_

 _ **The first * indicates the beginning of the flashback the second one indicates the end. Please review.**_

 _ **Knock, Knock.**_

Jazmine groaned, rolled over, and pulled her comforter over her head. Either her mom or her dad and been knocking on her door on and off for the past hour. Normally, they would have just walked in to check in on her but she had locked the door last night when Huey had been there.

' _Huey…'_

Jazmine's eyes started to water as she thought about what had transpired in her room on last night. She would beat herself up over turning Huey away one minute but then she'd think about all the years he had gone without talking to her because he wanted to keep her 'safe' then she'd get angry. The anger wouldn't last long before she'd run a hundred different scenarios where she had handle the situation differently and she could have laid in his arms all night.

With the vicious cycle of emotions that she was going through she decided it would be best if she just didn't go to school. She wouldn't be able to focus anyway.

Not that focusing was the only thing on her mind. There were a lot of people at school she just didn't want to see at all.

She didn't want to see Cindy for one. She was her best friend and she would mean well but she would just ask too many questions that Jazmine wasn't in the mood to answer. Jazmine did not want Cindy to start anything with Huey and if she told her what happened last night she knew that was exactly what she was going to do.

She didn't want to see Caesar or Riley. Huey had likely gone to Caesar for advice about what had happened last night and it was also very likely that Riley was eavesdropping and knew what had happened as well. She didn't want Caesar to give her any sympathetic looks and she definitely couldn't handle Riley laughing at her. She didn't want to blow up at anybody else… only Huey had deserved that.

She didn't want to see Emmanuel because she felt that she shouldn't have said yes to going out with him in the first place when she knew she still had lingering feelings for Huey. But, now that Huey had confessed that he had had feelings for her for about as long as she had feelings for him she knew she couldn't go on that date.

' _Ugh,"_ she threw the covers off of her face and sat up in her bed, _'I have to cancel.'_

She looked around her bed for her phone and when she spotted in on the dresser she grabbed her phone off the dresser. She groaned when she saw that she had fourteen missed calls. Eight of the call were from Huey starting about an hour after he left and the last one came ten minutes after school started. Two were from Cindy probably wondering where she was and to her surprise, but not really, four of them were from Manny.

Manny's calls weren't surprising but the number of time he had called her were.

 _It's better to end this now before things go too far._

Jazmine unlocked her phone and opened the message thread for Manny when she heard her doorknob being picked. She held her breath expecting her Dad to walk in but released the breath when she realized it was her mom.

"Hey Mom," she smiled nervously, "um, how did you get in?"

Sarah waved a bobby pin at her and then stuck it back into her bun. She walked over to Jazmine's bed and put her hand on her lower leg on her blanket.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Everything is, mom." Jazmine sat beside her mother on the bed and threw her legs over the edge. She leaned her head on her shoulder and Sarah wrapped her arms around both of Jazmine's shoulders.

"You want to be a little more specific Jazmine?"

Jazmine sighed. "Well, you know how Huey had stopped talking to me for a while right?"

Sarah was quiet for a moment but eventually said yes.

"Well since you've been away on your business trip we had started becoming friends again because our teachers thought it would be best for us to tutor each other. But, as soon as the teacher told us that Cindy set me up with this guy Emmanuel and he's been really sweet and nice and everything but sometimes he can be a little overbearing. So, last Friday we all went to this p- "Jazmine turned to her mother and smiled, "get together."

When Sarah just rolled her eyes and smiled Jazmine continued. "Well I was supposed to go to the party with Emmanuel but plans changed and I went with Cindy instead and I was going to meet him there. Well Cindy got caught up with Caesar and I lost her so I ended by the food table close to the wall. That's when this drunk guy came bustling up to me and was trying to make a move but Huey swooped in and stopped him and he backed off."

"So, I see he's still your knight in shining armor." Sarah smiled and raised her eyebrow at Jazmine. In the midst of Jazmine telling her story her and Sarah had transitioned into sitting in the middle of her bed cross-legged, facing each other. Jazmine gave Sarah a look and she just laughed and gestured for Jazmine to continue.

"Well after he did that he asked me to dance with him and honestly Mom it was everything my dreams were made of I think we would have kissed except Manny eventually showed up and by that time the party was ending anyway so we just went our separate ways, Huey going by himself and I went with Emmanuel."

Jazmine proceeded to tell her mom the story of what had been going on in her life since she left for her business trip on Thursday. From dancing with Manny in the headlights of her car, to the near fight between Huey and Manny that happened on the front porch, even down to what had transpired in her room last night.

"Okay, that's all that's happened. Mom, I don't know what to do about Manny or Huey."

"Well sweetheart, I think since you still have intense feelings for Huey you shouldn't pursue anything with Manny or lead him on any more than you already have. Intentional or not." Sarah added the last part when she saw Jazmine get into a defensive stance. "Now, about Huey," Sarah sighed and reached out to rest her hand to rest on Jazmine's face, "It is inevitable that the man you love will do something stupid that will make you question why you love him. Huey did something stupid but you have to decide whether or not you are willing to forgive him. If I stopped talking to your father after every stupid thing he'd ever done we would never speak. Seriously Jazmine, do you remember the Usher thing?"

Jazmine shuddered at the memory. Just to think that if her Mom had ended up with Usher after that whole fiasco her cookies would probably be burning right now. I mean come on thousands of women threw themselves at Usher everyday what would prevent him from getting with one of them.

"See, at that time I was seriously considering leaving your father but I realized that our love was stronger than some stupid fight. Although help from a Pimp Named Slickback did not help anything… it did spice up things in the bedroom though."

"Mom!" Jazmine covered her eyes as though to block the mental image from seeping too deep in her brain.

Sarah laughed and began to unfold her legs from the bed and turned around to face Jazmine.

"At the end of the day Jazmine it's up to you whether or not you're going to move past what Huey did and be with him. Just choose wisely and whatever you decide I'll support you one hundred percent." She smiled, gave Jazmine's shoulder a little rub and headed towards the door.

Jazmine smiled at her mom's retreating form and reached to pick her phone up off the night stand.

"Oh, and Jazmine," Jazmine looked up at her mom who had peaked her head back into her doorway, "don't think I didn't notice how you just decided you weren't going to school today. It's almost lunch time now so you can just stay home but you're going to school tomorrow. Kay?"

Jazmine sighed. "Okay Mom."

Sarah blew her a kiss and continued down the hall, presumably to her office. Jazmine got her phone out and proceeded to text all those who had texted and called her about her absence today.

 _ ***Meanwhile at School***_

Cindy, Caesar and Huey were all sitting at the lunch table talking amicably while subconsciously looking at the empty chair that should have held Jazmine. Cindy looked at the chair again and when she caught Huey looking at the chair with a solemn look on his face she stopped in the middle of her sentence. Caesar looked up from his lunch tray to question why she had stopped speaking when he noticed her looking at Huey and Huey looking at Jazmine's empty chair.

He cleared his throat and they both turned to look at him. "Guys, I'm sure Jazmine just wasn't feeling good today. I mean if there was something really wrong wouldn't she have told you Cindy?"

Cindy sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I guess but, she would have at least texted me and you know how she is about perfect attendance. If she's not sick then something serious must have happened between her leaving school yesterday and this morning."

Huey shifted in his chair uncomfortably knowing full well why Jazmine wasn't at school that day. Luckily for him no one noticed him move so he wasn't under anyone's scrutiny.

 ***** After he left Jazmine's house last night he climbed back up the house into his open window. He paced his room for about ten minutes thinking about the events that had just transpired. He thought about possibly telling Jazmine that it was her father that had influenced him to stop talking to her and that he would have never done that of his own accord but he knew that Jazmine had three options were he to attempt to do that.

She could not believe that her father would do something like that or even bother to convince him to leave his daughter alone. She could still blame him because he really didn't have to listen to him, which is something Caesar reminded him of often. Her third option, which would hurt him the most, would be to not listen to him at all. He had never seen Jazmine as angry and sad as he had seen her last night. She wasn't even that's sad the first time he brushed her off.

Eventually he gave up and decided there was nothing else he could do tonight except make things worse. He flopped on to his bed and much to his surprise he had a peaceful night's sleep.

When he woke up that morning he was in a bad mood due to last night's events and he didn't speak to anyone that morning.

Unbeknownst to Huey, Grandad and Riley looked at each other in question, trying to see if the other knew what his problem was. They both shrugged until they heard Huey's car start. Riley got up and ran out the door so he could catch a ride with Huey. Grandad shook out his newspaper and shook his head.

"That boy must be going through puberty or something."

It was a quiet ride to school. Riley felt as though there were a dark cloud being cast over Huey's head usually he wouldn't care because, you know caring about another nigga was super gay, but he hadn't seen his brother this mad since Trump had won the presidency.

Huey felt Riley looking at him and knew he wanted to ask him what was up but he was not in the mood to talk. So, when he pulled into his parking space he grabbed his bag out of the backseat and hopped without ever uttering a greeting to his brother.

To Huey it felt like the whole school knew he was in a bad mood. As he walked through the hall it seemed as though people were running to get out of his way. That wasn't the case but that's at least what he felt they should have been doing.

He continued through the hall when he felt somebody walk up beside him.

"Hey Huey! Woah, man, what's wrong with you?"

"I don't want to talk about Ceez."

"Oh, come on, you know you can't keep anything from me. You're just prolonging the inevitable."

Huey stopped just before reaching his homeroom class. He turned to Caesar with a glum look on his face. "Look, me and Jazmine had a fight last night. I'll tell you more later but I really don't feel like getting into right now."

"Alright man, I'll talk to you later. " Caesar nodded his head in understanding and put his hand on his shoulder before continuing down the hall towards Cindy.

Huey eyes widened slightly. "Wait Caesar!" Caesar stopped and walked back over to Huey.

"Please for the love of God don't tell Cindy what I just told you," he made eye contact with Caesar and when his eyes wavered he grabbed both of his shoulders and shook him, "I'm serious the last thing I need is Cindy down my back."

Caesar sighed, "Alright man I'll do my best," he continued down the hall again towards Cindy.

Huey sighed again and walked into homeroom. He sat down in his seat and turned around to see if Jazmine was sitting in her seat on the possibility that maybe he could talk to her before the teacher showed up. When she wasn't sitting in her usual seat he turned around and pulled out his phone and called her. When she didn't answer by the second ring he hung up the phone.

 _If she's not here by the time the bell rings I'll call her again._

Their homeroom teacher was always about five minutes late to the bell, always with an excuse. So, before the teacher came just as the bell rang Huey called Jazmine again this time letting it ring until her voicemail picked up the call.

He was about to call her again when the teacher walked in and called their class to order. He put his phone away and halfheartedly paid attention to roll call.

When Jazmine wasn't in the next class either he excused himself to got to the bathroom and called her again while he was in there. He thought about leaving a voicemail at the fifth ring but thought better of it and hung up when the voicemail picked up the call.

The fourth call he made was as he was walking up to the lunch table expecting to get an answer from her when she hadn't answered his first three calls was crazy but he did it anyway.

"Huey, were you calling Jazmine? I've been texting and calling her all day but I haven't gotten an answer yet," Cindy asked with a concerned look on her face.

"No, I was just talking to my Grandad," Huey lied smoothly, "has she not answered any of your texts.

"No and I'm worried."

"Babe, don't worry about Jazmine I'm sure she's fine," Caesar reassured Cindy grabbing her hand and caressing the back of it with his thumb, "what you need to worry about is your skin. Baby, do you want some lotion or did you want to feel like an alligator today?"

Cindy snatched her hand back playfully and threw a grape at him.

That distracted Huey and Cindy for a while but eventually their thought trailed back to Jazmine. *****

Everyone looked up expectantly when someone sat in Jazmine's seat but rolled their eyes when instead of strawberry blonde curls they were met with black cornrows.

Riley sucked his teeth and flipped them the bird. "Man, fuck y'all. Y'all should be grateful that I'm even gracing you with my presents," he stuck his nose up in the air haughtily.

Nobody bother to correct him and tell him that he should have said presence instead of presents. He picked the untouched burger off of Cindy's tray and took a bite.

"Hey, where Jazzy at? She don't ever miss school. It's like she actually like this dumb shit or something."

Cindy pushed her tray towards him seeing that she wasn't in a mood to eat anyway and answered his original question.

"We don't know where she is. We think she might be sick though."

"Shit," Riley pushed up from the table picking his teeth, "I'll go check on her I don't feel like being here anymore anyway."

Before anyone could say anything, he was exiting through the cafeteria doors.

"If he keeps skipping school like this he's going to get expelled, isn't he?" Caesar asked Huey.

"No actually he's been doing pretty good with his attendance since the principal threatened to send him to the alternative school. Plus, he has a pretty good excuse this time. We are all concerned about Jazmine."

Cindy and Caesar both nodded their head in agreement until they saw Emmanuel approaching Huey from the side.

"What's up, Freeman."

Huey groaned audibly and refused to acknowledge his presence. Emmanuel shrugged his shoulders and slammed some flowers down on the table. Huey looked up at him with a 'what the fuck' expression.

"Jazmine isn't here today and I have football practice today so will you drop these off at her house and tell her that I can't wait for our date on Friday. Thanks, pal," he said giving him a not so playful punch on his shoulder.

Huey was about to get up when Caesar placed his hand on his other shoulder.

"This isn't the time or the place man. He'll get what's coming to him."

"Yeah. He will."

 **A/N: I'm sorry. I moved in to my new dorm, and the last few weeks were stressful at my job, and I just have not been able to write. But, I promise that I have been working on this since Sunday night. I was supposed to go out but plans failed with a lot of drama and that's why it wasn't done yesterday. Anyway please review I really appreciate them.**


	21. Revelation

When Sarah left to go to work, Jazmine moved her lazy day at home downstairs to the couch and watched trashy TV for the rest of the day. Her layout of snacks on the coffee table looked as though she was going to throw a party but, she had no intention of sharing her food with anybody. She had three various kinds of chips, two different kinds of dip, strawberries and pineapples, and grape soda on the table in front of her and she had been mindlessly snacking all day.

She was determined to make this a stress-free day and to cast her cares aside so she was limiting her contact with the outside world. she put her phone on 'do not disturb' for Huey and Emmanuel, so she wouldn't have to deal with them and had been texting Cindy back and forth explaining what had happened since school had ended on the day before.

She intentionally left out most of what had happened when Huey came over late that night so that Cindy wouldn't start a fight with Huey at school and cause more problems. She was going to tell her, she would just rather tell her face to face… or even when things settled down.

She was about to take a swig straight from the bottle of the grape soda when the doorbell rang. Jazmine picked up the remote and turned the TV all the way down so hopefully they would assume no one was home. School was still in session so she just assumed that anybody that was knocking at the door was either trying to sell something or was a Jehovah's witness.

Jazmine felt as though her relationship with Jesus was strong enough and she wasn't really in the mood to have a conversation about it.

The doorbell rang again and Jazmine continued to look at the door with no intention of moving. She jumped when she heard banging on the door.

"Ayy Jazzy, open up the door. I know your light bright ass is in there!"

Jazmine contemplated just staying hidden with hopes that he would just leave. But, she knew he would be relentless. She moved the blanket off her lap and made her way to the door… just in time to hear him start kicking at her front door.

She unlocked the front door and snatched it open. "Riley why are you kicking my front door!?"

Riley's foot was pulled back and in position to kick her door again. He put his foot down and shrugged.

"If you would answer the door when I knock we wouldn't even be having this discussion," Riley pushed passed Jazmine and walked in to the house and headed towards the living room, "Dang Jazzy I don't know how you so skinny. You super fat for all this."

Jazmine rolled her eyes as she closed her front door and followed Riley into the next room. She flopped on the couch as he picked at the bags of chips that she had finished. She unmuted the TV assuming that Riley was only here because he had skipped school and knew that if he went home his Grandfather would give him a whooping.

Riley sat down with Jazmine, grabbed the remote, and turned the TV off. Jazmine turned to him with a mouth full of food.

"Fwhat ish yor pwoblem?"

"My problem is that you and my brother are acting mad weird."

Jazmine swallowed. "What are you talking about? I'm not acting weird," Jazmine subconsciously leaned in close, "How is Huey acting weird?"

Riley made a face and slid over on the couch towards the armrest. "Ew Jazzy, ya breath smell like hot Fritos and onions."

Jazmine rolled her eyes. She brought her hand up to her mouth and blew to see if her breath was as bad as Riley was making it seem. She sniffed and made the same face he had.

"Whatever, answer my question. How was Huey acting weird?"

"Man, that nigga was stomping around the house this morning, exhaling all loud and shit, fogging up the windows. Then he come downstairs and head straight out the door not saying, 'good morning' or talking about the dumb shit that Trump been doing, nothing. Now, I'm not trying to sound gay or nothing because you know I love bitches but I care about my brother."

"You know that doesn't make you gay but go ahead."

"Don't interrupt me again or I'm leaving," he cleared his throat, "Anyway, on the way to school I was gone ask him what was up but the nigga had turned the radio all the way up. So, I let him mope because I'm not about to be begging him to talk to me about his feelings that's dead. But, then at lunch Ceez, Cin, and him were sitting down looking all sad and shit. I used my detective skills to detect that you wasn't there. So, I offered to leave school and come see how you was doing. So, how you doing?"

Jazmine rubbed her arm uncomfortably. She knew Huey would be upset but she didn't know he'd be THAT upset.

"Honestly, Riley me and you brother had a fight last night."

Riley rolled his eyes at her as he smacked on a pickle from the jar that was on the table. "What could y'all have possibly been fighting about this time? Did he tell you that Unicorns weren't real again?"

Jazmine glared at the side of his face. She looked around the table for something she could throw and settled for the empty cup that he had apparently drunk from before deciding to start on her layout of snacks. She chucked the cup at him and he spit the pickle out onto the table.

"Dang Jazzy," he choked out the words, "I was just playing."

"Stop playing then!"

He rubbed his head where the cup had hit him. He grumbled some words and gestured for her to continue.

"No, it wasn't about unicorns. He told me why he had stopped talking to me for all these years."

Jazmine paused for dramatic effect and waited for Riley to gasp in surprise at her revelation. He looked at her and shook his head.

"So, what you mad at my brother for?"

"Because said he was doing it to protect me!"

"Man, that nigga lying like shit. I mean," Riley stroked his chin in thought, "I guess he could put it like that but, why you not mad at ya pops?"

"My pops? What does my dad have to do with anything?"

"Oh shit," Riley started cackling, "that nigga so noble… but I ain't," he cackled some more and calmed down enough to tell her what he had to say next.

"Jazzy I hate to be the one to tell you this," Jazmine scoffed and Riley nodded, "you right Imma enjoy this."

"Will you spit it out already!"

"Ya daddy the one that split y'all up. He told Huey it would be safer for you if he stayed away and Huey dumbass believed him and actually did what he said. Shit, I thought you knew and ya pops had told you the same thing and you was doing it too."

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"Because I was there, duh."

 _*Flashback*_

 _Riley was waiting at the top of the stairs with his BB gun for the perfect opportunity to shoot Huey. He thought that he could just beat him up all the time but he had something for that ass. Pause._

 _He readjusted the gun looking for the perfect shot. He was trying to not hit Jazmine in his attempt to hit Huey because he knew it would be World War III if he hit his 'beloved'. Yuck._

 _He listened to them talk and watched the apparent more-than-friends love developing between Huey and Jazmine._

 _He heard somebody opening the front door and ran back to his room thinking it was Granddad. He said the next time he saw the BB gun he was gone burn it._

 _When he heard Tom's bitch ass voice he came back out of his room without his BB gun. He crept down the stairs a few steps just to make sure he could hear everything. He was nosy and he wasn't afraid to admit it either._

" _I can and I am. I know you care about Jazmine but I need you to care about her safety right now and know that while you continue to do the things that you do you I won't allow you or Michael to have contact with her. It's about her safety Huey."_

 _Riley peeked his head from behind the wall that kept him from being seen and saw Huey with his head hanging low._

'What is this nigga thinking'

 _Huey rotated his shoulder as though he was stretching it out._

" _You understand why I'm asking you to do this right, Huey?"_

" _Yes, I will stay away from her just to keep her safe."_

 _Riley shook his head and went upstairs._

" _That nigga stupid," he muttered to himself._

 _*End Flashback*_

Jazmine was didn't move after hearing Riley relay what happened that day. She was deep in thought feeling all kinds of emotions as she had been feeling the night before. Anger, confusion, betrayal, regret, but her over all feeling was anger at herself and her father.

"Jazzy you alright, like do you need to talk. You know I'm here for you if you need to talk."

"No, Riley I'm okay you can go if you want to. I'll work things out with your brother later."

Riley noticed that Jazmine looked on the verge of tears and made his decision.

"Nah, I think Imma stay," he picked up the remote and started flipping through the movie channels.

Jazmine smiled at him he really was like a little brother to her.

Huey and Caesar were walking out of the school talking about the homework that they had just gotten form their chemistry teacher and how they were most likely going to work on it together. Which likely meant that Caesar was going to be copying the math answers from Huey while Caesar did the written part.

"CEEZ!" They both turned around at the sound of Cindy's voice and waited for her to catch up to them. She patted Huey on the back and stood up on her toes to kiss Caesar on the cheek.

"Huey, did you text from Jazmine?"

"No, I haven't heard from her since last night-"

Huey was cut off as a fist flew straight at his face from his behind him knocking him to the ground.

"What the hell Freeman!"

Huey got back on his feet quickly and stepped to Emmanuel ready to fight. Emmanuel shoved Huey and Huey shoved him back.

"What's going on Emmanuel? Why you pull a bitch move like that on my man Huey," Caesar asked ready to jump in if either one of his friends decided to make this fight unfair. He knew Huey could handle himself on his own.

"Huey told Jazmine to not go on a date with me Friday. That's the only explanation that I can think of," Emmanuel spat at Caesar while never taking his eyes off Huey.

"Or maybe she just didn't want to go with you anymore," Cindy yelled from behind Caesar.

"Yeah whatever, just watch your back Freeman."

Huey narrowed his eyes as Emmanuel walked away. He contemplated retaliation in his head.

' _Fuck it.'_

He walked up to Emmanuel and tapped him on his shoulder.

"What!"

Huey pulled his fist back and hit Emmanuel with all the aggression that had been built up for him since that day on the porch. Emmanuel hit the ground with an 'oomf' that caused most of the parking lot to turn around to see what happened. Emmanuel was unmoving but still breathing by the way his chest heaved up and down.

"Damn son, you just got knocked the fuck out!"

Caesar went over to Cindy standing over his laid out body and dragged her away from the scene following Huey who had left after delivering the punch, not even waiting to see the impact that it had had.

"What babe, Riley wasn't here so SOMEBODY had to do it. Wait," Cindy got loose from Caesar's grip and ran up to Emmanuel, still knocked out and kicked his leg, "next time be a man."

Cindy walked back over to Caesar and held her arm out for him to link with.

"You satisfied now?"

"Yes, for now." Cindy smiled up at him and then looked at Huey. "He hasn't gotten everything he deserves yet, though."

Caesar nodded his head. He wasn't sure whether she was talking about Emmanuel or Huey but either way she was right, this was not the end.

 **A/N: Caesar was right this is not the end. I apologize for my hiatus but the first weeks of school were hectic and I'm still getting adjusted but I am back in business. I would like to take this opportunity to thank all those who have read my story from back when my chapters were like 400 hundred words long until now. Thank you for being patient with me and I really appreciate it.**

 **P.S.: To the person who commented about the presence and presents thing you're right. I was trying to be funny and failed.**

 **P.S.S: Please Please Please Review. They make me so happy and I need happiness in my life right now. And they encourage me to post the last review I got was four days ago and it made me go ahead and start writing. So again please review with criticisms judgement, and praises.**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own the boondocks

Once Riley had left Jazmine thought about her next course of action concerning her father. She knew that she couldn't just let this slide and be in the air but she had never been this angry at anyone, let alone her father.

In her mind she had two options: she could ignore her father hoping that he would get the hint that she was angry with him or she could confront him about what he had done. Her father was a pretty dense guy so ignoring him probably wouldn't work and being that she was not the confrontational type Jazmine did what most people do when they needed to practice their reactions, she turned to her mirror.

"Daddy, is there something you want to tell me," she asked her reflection then immediately shook her head not liking the way that looked. She had gone through about twenty different ways to say what needed to be said within the past hour and still hadn't figured out exactly what she wanted to say.

"Daddy, is there something you want to tell me," she said more aggressively, flaring her nostrils and placing her hand on her hip. She shook her head again, she did not want to seem out of character because depending on how he responded her facade would fall.

Jazmine took a deep breath, jutted out her lower lip and attempted to make her eyes water. "Daddy," she sniffed at her reflection, "how could you do this to me?" She realized this would be the one she would likely use since the actual thought of what her father had done had caused her to actually cry.

She walked out of her bathroom and into her room and sat down on her bed, trying to compose herself. She sniffled and looked down at her clenched fists. She had no idea how she could go about handling this situation. Her life had been turned upside down by the one man who was only supposed to make it better. When she heard the front door being unlocked downstairs she unclenched her fists and turned her palms face down on her knees. She pushed herself up and headed downstairs stopping at the base of the steps so her face would be the first thing her dad would see when he walked in.

Jazmine breathed a sigh of relief when instead of seeing a bush of curly black, she saw her mom's long golden locks. But, sucked in another deep breath when she saw the aforementioned hairstyle come in right behind her.

Sarah saw Jazmine's tear streaked face first and rushed towards her and took her into her arms.

"Jazmine honey, what's wrong? Did Huey come by and say or do something to you? Do I need to go over and talk to Robert about him."

Jazmine shook her head and hugged her mother back not seeing her father with his arms folded behind them shaking his head.

"I always knew he would end up hurting you," Tom said affirmatively.

Jazmine pulled away from her mother and stepped around her to face her father, wiping her face of her tears.

"How could you know that Daddy, hmm? Huey has never done anything to put me in danger! You're the one who seems to never have my best interests at heart," Jazmine felt her sadness subsiding and felt herself growing more furious by the second.

Tom was taken aback by Jazmine's sudden mood change.

"Honey, what's wrong," Tom's face was the picture of concern as he reached out to Jazmine and when she slapped his hand away he was shocked. He had never seen Jazmine this upset. Sarah was in shock at her daughter's behavior but chalked it up to her still being upset about what had happened with Huey last night.

"Daddy, did you forbid Huey from talking to me? Riley told me about the day that Caesar and Huey had just come from that really bad protest and you came there and you told me to go home," Jazmin sniffed trying to keep her tears at bay, "and you told Huey that he shouldn't talk to me anymore."

Jazmine wiped her eyes and waited for her father to either confirm or deny what Riley had told her. Jazmine didn't believe that Riley would lie about something like this but she did not want to believe that her father would see her in so much pain from losing her best friend for all these years and not say anything at all about it.

Tom stepped toward her warily, "Jazmine, honey I did it for your safety, hear me out, at the time Huey was practically going to protests every weekend. He was always on the news and you didn't see the police always parked outside of his house watching. He was a danger to you and everybody else around him. I was thinking about you when I made the decision."

Both Jazmine and Sarah scoffed at the same time when he said that and Jazmine was grateful that her mom was there because she knew Sarah would have her back. On many of the nights that Huey had turned away from his house with no explanation or had simply not come to the door and let his grandfather answer and lie for him, she would run home to her mother and cry in her lap because she couldn't understand why.

But, now she understood the reason and he was standing in front of her.

"It was not up to you to make that decision for me!"

"As your father, it is one of the main decisions that I have to make. Whether you realize it or not keeping you safe is my top priority!"

"Huey, never put me in danger," as Tom's voice rose so did Jazmine until they began to have an all out screaming match.

"You didn't know when you were in danger! You have never known what has been good for you! I have!" 

"Huey was my best friend! He was good for me. I was a teenager when you split us apart I think I could figure out who was good for me and who wasn't. I didn't believe in Santa Clause and unicorns by that time. Huey opened my eyes to that which is something you failed to do!"

"No, what Huey did was destroy your childhood with all his talks about a real world you were too young to live in. You didn't need to be exposed to that so soon."

"All Huey did was try to protect me from being upset by someone else who would have intentionally hurt me, he let me down easy compared to what the "real world" was going to do to me. He always kept me safe he never allowed me to go to any of those protests with him."

"That didn't matter the police still followed him home after every protest and you were at his house after every protest. They watched you go in!"

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe they were there for Riley who, at the time, was always committing petty crimes. You never stopped me from hanging out with him or Cindy for that matter."

When Tom didn't respond Jazmine went on.

"I think that you have something personal against him and the only reason you added Caesar into the mix was because he was there. You knew exactly what to say to make Huey stop talking to me but do you know that Caesar never did," Tom still stood still in his spot not making any attempt to move, so Jazmine went on, "Caesar knew what you were saying was bullcrap but, Huey would actually do anything to protect me even that meant not talking to me."

Jazmine stopped for a second to take a deep breath. Though she was understood by both her parents she was still racked with sobs by the stress of the confrontation. The whole family stood on the different levels of the steps just staring at each other until Jazmine broke the silence by huffing and muttering a whatever under her breath as she walked out of the front door.

Jazmine stepped off the front porch but, not before hearing her mother say, 'Tom, how could you?' Which ended any lingering thoughts that Jazmine may have had about her mom knowing about what her dad did.

She must have assumed the same thing Jazmine had.

Jazmine walked around aimlessly for about 20 minutes and when she finally took notice of her surroundings. Jazmine was at the old tree where Huey and her had spent many afternoons in their childhood. Sometimes Huey would talk to her about what was wrong with the world while she half listened. Sometimes she would talk to Huey about her day while he pretended not to listen while reading his newspaper but could always comment randomly about what she was talking about. More often than not they sat in a peaceful silence where Huey would meditate while she watched over the book that she pretended to read.

Jazmine looked up into the lone tree that sat on the hill for a branch strong enough to hold her weight. Thanks to a couple years of gymnastics she was able to jump up grab hold of the branch and then lift herself onto it.

Jazmine sat in the tree just thinking about the events that had unfolded last night and today. She wanted to run to Huey and apologize for her father and everything that had happened between them last night. She wanted to, but she couldn't bring herself to. From what Riley had said she assumed the last thing Huey would want to do is see her.

Jazmine reached into her pocket to check her phone to see if she had any missed calls or messages. She was looking from a call from one of her parents, preferably not her father, or Cindy. When it wasn't in either of her back pockets, she checked her front pockets, when it wasn't there either, she checked her bra as a last result.

She sighed and contemplated heading home now or just staying a little while longer. The sight of the sun slowly setting made her decision for her. She could never turn down a good sunset, and the sight was especially beautiful on the hill. She watch the bright oranges turn into red hues with a hint of pink as all the colors eventually faded into a deep blue, signaling the end of the day.

Ten minutes later Jazmine jumped down the tree and headed for the trail that would lead her home. She stopped when she saw a dark figure walking up the path that she was going down. She looked around for somewhere that she could hide but since the trail was pretty clear all she saw was a bush.

She sprinted behind the bush before the dark figure turned the corner hoping he wouldn't see her and would continue on his path. Unfortunately, the way she hid she could no longer see how far or near the figure was. The anxiety of not knowing exactly where the person was was scarier than actually knowing. When she felt his presence get closer she held her breath and sat as still as possible with her eyes squeezed shut.

She stayed still like that for what seemed like forever. When she could no longer hold her breath she released in the quietest sigh she thought she could release.

"Jazmine," the figure shouted from over the bush. Jazmine fell forward out of the bush with a scream of terror. She flipped over on her backside so she could easily kick at her attacker. He figured that much out quickly because he grabbed her foot before she could aim at his 'bits' and grabbed the other one as well before she could use that one as a counter attack.

"Jazmine, it's me," her attacker said pulling off his hood and letting his abnormally large afro bounce free.

"Huey," Jazmine sighed as he released her feet and reached out to grab her hand to help her off the ground. When her were firmly planted she began to brush dirt and debris from off of her clothes.

"What are you doing out this late at night Jazmine," Huey asked pulling some twigs from the bush she was in out of her his efforts, he had consequently stepped closer to her which distracted her for only a second as she got a good, strong whiff of his masculine scent. The heat radiating off of his body wasn't helping either.

"I-I wa-was just, wait what are you doing out here, and why are you sneaking around in a hoodie? Do you not know what country we are living? If black people were getting shot by cops when Obama was president, we damn sure got targets on our back now!"

Huey stood blank faced as she finished with her rant. Mentally, he was shocked. Jazmine had to sneak watch the news at his house when they were younger, either Tom had let up on his control of her or she had found someone else to let her watch the news. His attention was drawn back by a tugging on his hoodie sleeve.

"Huey Freeman, are you even listening to me," Jazmine asked once she realized she finally had his attention again.

Ignoring her most recent question he proceeded to answer her previous questions, "I was going up to the hill to do some Tai-Chi. I had a… stressful day at school and wanted to relax. Can you answer my question now?"

"I was out here because I had a… stressful day too," Jazmine didn't exactly want to tell him that she knew what happened all those years ago until she knew how she wanted to handle it. As hard as it was to address her father about his part in their split, that had been the easy part.

Addressing Huey about it would mean talking about possible feelings that he might have had for her and while they had not talked for many years, she still only harbored feelings for him. Which meant that she hadn't really had a boyfriend in all those years, in fact, no one had ever even approached her about liking her. All the guys who Cindy would tell her had a crush on her would come to school the next day after she found out about their crush with a black eye. That is until, Emmanuel.

"Well, we should probably head home it is really late."

"What about your Tai-Chi?"

"I don't feel like doing it anymore," Huey angled his body in the direction of their neighborhood and turned his head back to look at her, "you coming?" 

Jazmine nodded her head and fell into step beside him easily. One would assume they would be walking in awkward silence but it was actually kind of peaceful. It was almost as if the fight that had happened last night never happened. Almost.

Jazmine felt herself about to get lost in thought when suddenly Huey put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. Jazmine was about to question what he was doing until she spotted a guy that looked about their age, maybe older, nod to Huey and walk past them.

Once Huey felt that he was gone he removed his arm from her shoulder in a way that felt reluctant. But, maybe she was just imagining it.

"You said you had a stressful day," he said shrugging, "I'm sure getting hit on at night when it's dark outside would just add to your stress."

"Thanks," Jazmine blushed and looked down in an attempt to hide it in the darkness. *Just like she had told her Dad, Huey was always protecting her in the little ways.

Once they had reached her front yard. They both turned to each other and started talking at the same time.

"Huey, about last night-"

"Jazmine, I think we should-"

They both stopped waiting for other to finish their sentence.

"What were you saying," they both asked in unison.

Huey sighed and went on, "Look Jazmine, obviously we have a lot to talk about so, how about we meet up tomorrow for lunch and we can discuss things then. I'll pick you up at 12."

"Okay, that sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow then," Jazmine reached out her arms for a hug and was about to put her arms back down and just run into the house at the look of shock on Huey's face. Before she put them all the way down Huey pulled Jazmine into a tight brief embrace before turning and walking off towards the direction of his house.

"Bye Huey!" Jazmine giggled when Huey just threw his hand up at her without turning around.

Jazmine walked into her house, closed the front door and then leaned against it. She held both hand up to her chest and hoped for only good things to happen tomorrow.

A/N: Okurrt, I'm back. School has been kicking my ass and it still is but I have been writing while I've been at work because I have nothing better to do there… besides my job. I hope this one was better than the other chapter that I deleted. If you didn't get a chance to read it consider it a gift from me to you.

*I wanted to say okay this the shit i was talking about at that point but I thought that would have been out of character of Jazmine

Please Review I love to read them they make me happy. Even the negative ones lol.


	23. Chapter 23

Cindy had had just about enough of the silence on Jazmine's end. She knew something had went down with Huey but, didn't know exactly what. She knew that Jazmine had planned then cancelled a date with Emmanuel but, didn't know why.

Cindy hated not knowing. How was she supposed to be a know it all if she didn't have all the details.

This is why she had left her house at 9 A.M. knowing she would catch Jazmine off guard since Jazmine did not believe in waking before noon on the weekends. She pulled up in her red convertible, an apology gift from her father for not being home for her 17th birthday, into the Dubois driveway an noted that both of Jazmine's parents were home. Which was weird because they were never home on the weekends.

Cindy walked up to the front door and knocked three times and rung the doorbell three more times. On the off chance that Jazmine was up she would know it was Cindy. Cindy was checking her high ponytail in the reflective glass on the side of the door when Tom pulled open the door.

"Hey Mr.D! How's it hanging?"

Cindy looked Tom up and down noticing his dishevelled appearance.

'Not too well apparently.' She thought to herself while keeping a nice colgate smile on her face. He looked as if he hadn't gotten any sleep last night and not in the good way.

"Hello Cindy, um, right now actually isn't a good time to-"

The door opened more as Jazmine's mother Sarah pulled it to reveal herself behind the door as well.

"Come on in, Cindy. Jazmine is upstairs but, good luck getting her out of bed."

"Okay, cool," Cindy said slowly looking at Jazmine's parents. Something was off and she almost commented on it but she knew that they often had fights over little things. She made a face as she remembered the Usher incident.

Cindy headed up the stairs but not without hearing Sarah say to Tom, "So, what? Are you going to try to bully Cindy out of Jazmine's life too?" Cindy almost paused on the steps to listen in more to what Sarah was talking about but, she didn't want to make it seem like she was eavesdropping so she made a mental note to ask Jazmine about it later.

She slowly pushed open Jazmine's door expecting to see her sleeping form laid out across her bed but, pushed it open all the way when she saw that Jazmine was not in the bed.

When the bathroom door opened Jazmine almost screamed as she realized someone was in her room. But, when she saw that it was Cindy she stopped herself and instead just gasped really loud.

"Cindy, what are you doing here," Jazmine asked pulling her towel around herself tighter as she moved across the room to her dressers to pull out clothes for the day.

Cindy, unbothered by Jazmine's state of undress, sat down on her bed casually.

"Um, hello, I'm your best friend I come over here so much. I practically live here."

"Yeah, but not on a Saturday at 9:30 in the morning," Jazmine moved behind the door of her walk in closet so she could put her underwear on without accidentally flashing Cindy, "Is something wrong," she asked and then poked her head out from behind the door, "Did you and Michael break-up?"

"No," Jazmine nodded her head and went back into the closet, "I'm here because you haven't been answering any of my texts and you haven't called me back and I've definitely called you like six times. Why you gotta make me feel like a stalker Jazzy?"

"Because," Jazmine started leaving her closet with two possible tops for the day in her hand and her pink fuzzy robe wrapped around her, "Last night I didn't even bother checking my phone. I just went to bed. But, you can check it for me it's right on the nightstand."

Cindy leaned back and reached her arm out so she could grab Jazmine's phone which was indeed on the nightstand and unbeknownst to Cindy had been sitting there since yesterday afternoon.

"Damn Jazzy, you really haven't checked your phone. If I called you six times and called myself a stalker what does it make Emmanuel who called you twenty times and left you hella text messages I think he started spelling words and sending them as texts letter by letter," Cindy scrunched up her face, "Yeah, maybe, you should think about letting him go."

"Yeah… which shirt should I wear bright yellow tweety bird or forest green pocket shirt? I'm going to be wearing my dark jeans no matter which shirt you pick."

"I like the green... wait, what are you getting dressed up for? Why are you up so early in the first place?"

Jazmine smiled at Cindy and went to sit next to her on the bed, "Me and Huey are going out today to discuss somethings, maybe have a heart to heart," Jazmine grinned at Cindy who gave her a look of disbelief.

"Huey, who? Huey Freeman? The one that lives right outside of this window here," Cindy questioned as she got up and went to Jazmine's window and opened her window to point at the Freeman house.

"Yes, that Huey. Oh," Jazmine said as she realized she had to catch Cindy up on what had been happening in her life since Thursday night.

Jazmine patted the spot next to her on the bed and began to tell Cindy about all that had transpired including what had happened on Thursday, with Huey admitting his feelings for her, and then her kicking him out. She talked about Friday and what Riley had told her about what happened to make Huey stop talking to her and lastly she talked about last night and running into Huey while on a late night 'adventure'.

Cindy showed great self control by just listening to the story and rolling her eyes and gasping at the appropriate moments. When Jazmine finished her story, Cindy was quiet for a minute just taking it all in.

"So, do you love him back?"

Jazmine looked at Cindy incredulously, "Yes, I mean I've loved him since we were kids. Even when he wasn't speaking to me I had feelings for him, I mean they reasonably dulled because I didn't understand what was going on but, I never stopped loving him."

"Well, let me ask you this. Are you ready to be in a relationship with him? I mean four years without talking to someone is four years of changes that you don't know about."

"I mean we probably won't jump right into a relationship if that's what you're saying."

"Alright, I just want to make sure you're not moving into anything too fast or too soon. Now another pressing issue is what are you going to do about your dad. I mean what he did was fucked up."

Jazmine shrugged and continued to get dressed as she saw that she had about an hour left until she had to meet Huey.

"What can I do about it Cin, I mean it's done and it happened what am I supposed to do about it but move past it."

Cindy nodded in agreement, mostly because she didn't know what she could do in a situation like that either. She had her issues with her father but, that was because he was more their for her and her mom financially than physically.

"Where are you going with Huey anyway," Cindy asked now texting Caesar with an absent minded smile on her face.

"Great question," Jazmine said buttoning her jeans closed, "throw me my phone."

Cindy grabbed her phone and tossed it to Jazmine who easily caught it and went about unlocking it. She sucked in a breath at the alarming number of messages she had received from Emmanuel.

'Cindy really wasn't exaggerating,' she thought to herself.

She didn't bother reading them just yet and just sent him a text saying that things weren't working out and it wasn't him it was her. She cringed at how cliche it sounded but really couldn't think of another way of explaining things.

She then went to her message thread for Huey and asked him where they were going. He texted her back 'The Bistro' and she knew exactly where he was talking about. It was this little cafe/coffee shop that was on the upper east side of town.

'Do you want to ride with me.'

Jazmine was about to text him back of course but, instead turned to Cindy asked her to drop her off instead.

"Why, don't you just ride with Huey?"

"I just don't want it to be an awkward car ride and we really shouldn't start talking about things until we get to the restaurant anyway."

"Smart thinking, yeah I can drop you off basketball practice was cancelled today anyway. Let's go ahead and leave now though so that way we won't be following each other to the restaurant. Are you ready?"

"Yeah let's go."

 **Meanwhile at the Freeman household…**

Huey was getting ready for his… well he didn't know what to call it since it technically wasn't a date and it certainly wasn't just a meeting between two people who barely knew each other/.

Huey moved hangers in his closet deciding what would be best for him to wear today before stopping at a dark blue button up that he had been saving for something more special than school but less formal than the dinner parties that his Grandad still made him attend with the Wuncler's despite everything they had done to them.

He rolled his eyes at the memory of him finding his brother with Ed and Gin Rummy drunk off his ass. The ass whooping he got later than night had certainly sobered him up.

He had just finished buttoning up the last button his shirt when his cell phone began to ring. He took one look a the caller ID and hesitated before sliding the green button to the right.

"Hello," he answered reluctantly.

He could hear the caller sucking his teeth on the other line.

"Man, why you got to answer the phone like you don't like talking to your best friend?"

"Because you only call me when you have bad news or when you're trying to be nosy otherwise you text me. So, which one is this time," he asked regarding his dread headed best friend.

"A little bit of both."

Huey sighed and moved to close his bedroom door just in case Grandad or Riley decided to walk by and be nosy.

"What's up Ceez?" 

"What's going on with you and Jazmine," Caesar asked getting straight to the point.

"Nothing is going on with me and Jazmine besides her tutoring me, why what's going on?" Technically there was nothing going on between him and Jazmine at the moment so he wasn't lying.

"Well Emmanuel seems to think otherwise and is spreading it around school that you stole her from him."

"And…"

"I actually heard some things about dude, and it don't seem like he all there."

Huey sat down on his bed as he put his shoes on getting more and more interested in the conversation, "What do you mean by that," he asked because he knew that Caesar knew that he didn't care what people at school had to say but, if Emmanuel had was ready to back it up then he needed to be ready.

"I mean that people have been telling me some things about his past and I've been looking into it myself as well and he has a history of being violent," Huey could hear the mouse clicking in the background like Caesar was actively doing this research, "and I don't mean just fighting I'm talking about dude put someone in a hospital at his last school and that's why he got kicked out. Also, when I googled his name if you scroll down a little bit you can see that he actually a skilled fighter like he's won awards for amateur MMA fights in the past."

Huey stood up from the bed and rubbed the stubble that was on his chin and then checked his watch. He could deal with this later, he didn't want to be late meeting up with Jazmine.

"Look Ceez, I actually have a date with Jazmine right now," he rolled his eyes as heard Caesar audibly gasp, "I was going to tell you after… if it went well. I want this to go well and he will just get in the way so I want you to be there out of sight but watching just in case he happens to show up. He shouldn't but, just in case he does I want you to run interference."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me this, but we'll talk about it later. I can be there in fifteen."

"Alright, bet. Thanks again man."

"It's no problem now hurry up and get ready." Huey heard the click indicating that Caesar had hung up and put his phone into his back pocket.

He grabbed his keys off his desk and headed downstairs. As he was coming down the stairs Riley turned his head to look at him from his spot on the couch.

"Where you going?"

"On a date." Huey answered as he continued walking to the front door.

"With who," Riley sat up with curiosity.

Huey ignored his question and slammed the front door on his way out. Riley huffed and turned back to the TV.

"He probably going on a gay date with his gay ass. I ain't want to know anyway."

 **A/N: At this point I'm just trash and I know it. I actually had to withdraw from anatomy because I was failing with straight F's. I'll be better with school ending and hopefully finish this story within the next month or two.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own the Boondocks**

Jazmine was expecting to be at The Bistro long before Huey even thought about leaving the house since she left with Cindy so early. But, knowing Cindy as well as she did she should have known that that would have only been the case if there was no sign indicating any type of sale. Just her luck, there was a sale at Cindy's favorite store.

"Cindy, I told you that I had somewhere to be," Jazmine said with her arms folded in the passenger seat.

"Girl boo, and I told you that I would get you there on time. Plus, don't act like you didn't take advantage of Forever 21 having a 50% off sale."

Jazmine turned to look at her purchases in the backseat with regret. She couldn't resist a sale, to that extent she got three rompers for ten dollars. She huffed and turned back around in her seat crossing her arms as she did so.

"That," she pointed to the backseat, "has nothing to do with the fact that you went to two other stores after that for absolutely no reason."

"Um, I did have a reason," Cindy said smiling as she pulled into a parking spot, "I needed shoes to match my outfits."

She smiled at Jazmine, who rolled her eyes in response until she realized that Cindy was not parked at the Bistro but, at a restaurant across the street from the Bistro.

Jazmine gave Cindy an incredulous look, "Cindy, what the hell? Why wouldn't you just drop me off out front."

Cindy gave Jazmine a look before pulling her sun visor down and opening the mirror to check her appearance. "I'm giving you a chance to look over yourself in the mirror, you know, freshen up, maybe put on a little chapstick. Plus, I was not about to drop you off in the front of that restaurant like I'm dropping you off at daycare, that's tacky."

Cindy ran her fingers through her hair one last time before turning to Jazmine, "Plus, I'm hungry and this place has good tacos."

Jazmine rolled her eyes and pulled her own mirror down. She knew Cindy was telling the truth. Jazmine had decided to wear her hair in an afro puff with a green scarf tied around it in a 70's style. She adjusted her puff and applied some lip gloss.

She turned to Cindy, who was smiling a proud mom smile. "See, now you ready to go get your man."

Cindy wished Jazmine good luck as she closed her car door and carefully crossed the street out of view of the cafe where she was supposed to meet Huey. She stood off to the in front of another store on that strip and took a look at her phone.

Besides the texts from Emmanuel that she wasn't making time to read, she had no new messages. When she looked at the time she realized she still had about five minutes before she was officially late for their… meet up?

Jazmine took a deep breath and walked in the front door. It didn't take long for her to notice his large afro. He was sitting at the table unmoving, staring at a spot on the wall. He looked deep in thought and before Jazmine could let her imagination get the best of her she forced herself to walk up to the table.

Huey must have heard her approach because he looked up before she began to sit down. He stood up suddenly and cleared his throat causing Jazmine to jump slightly.

"Hi, Huey," Jazmine said shyly, while reaching to push her hand behind her ear. When she realized it wasn't in the style she usually wore it in she awkwardly put her hand down. Hoping he didn't notice her try and touch hair that wasn't there.

He did, but he wasn't going to say anything about it.

"Hey Jazmine," Huey said in a cool manner. * Jazmine watched in curiosity as he took a step over to her side of the table. She almost thought he was coming over to show her some signs of affection until he pulled out her chair for her.

She smiled warmly at him and muttered thanks as she sat down and waited for him to sit back down as well.

Before an awkward silence could begin a waitress came up to their table to take their order. After taking their drink order, Huey a water with no lemon and Jazmine a strawberry lemonade, she left them with their menus to decide what they wanted to eat.

Jazmine allowed her eyes to switch between Huey and her menu. She ate here often last semester when her and her study group came here to work on projects and well… study. She was impartial to their grilled cheese, which had three different kinds of cheeses and was made on Texas Toast.

She took the time instead to look at Huey as he was looking at the menu to see what he was thinking. Huey always seemed to know what he wanted, and you could usually tell but Jazmine wouldn't have guessed in a million years that he had wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

Jazmine quickly looked down at her menu again when she saw Huey's eyebrow shoot up in question without him even looking at her. She continued to pretend to look at her menu even when she noticed that he had put his down.

"Jazmine, I _have_ felt you staring at me for the past five minutes."

Jazmine huffed and put her menu down as well, "Well, if you knew I was looking at you why didn't you say something earlier."

A ghost of smile graced his lips, "I figured you would stop at some point but, I didn't know you found me so captivating," he teased.

"Whatever," Jazmine said rolling her eyes and trying to hold back a smile, "what are you getting?"

"I've heard that the vegan patty here is pretty good so, I was thinking of getting that. What about you?"

"The grilled cheese."

"Figures," he smirked at her which caused her to blush which in turn caused her to be embarrassed.

"What do you mean 'figures'," she mumbled trying to hide her embarrassment looking down.

"I mean as far as your taste goes that hasn't changed about you. Whenever Grandad would drag us out to eat with your family you would always order a strawberry lemonade. Whenever you would come over the house to do homework with me and Caesar, Grandad would always make you a grilled cheese because he knew it was your favorite."

Jazmine looked up and into Huey's wine-colored eyes. "You remembered that," Jazmine asked with genuine curiosity that _almost_ made Huey chuckle. "Of course, I did. It is almost as though you don't believe me when I say that you are and always have been very important to me," he said in his monotone voice.

If she hadn't been paying attention she would have missed the fact that he said words that would have made her swoon if he had said it with some emotion. This didn't bother her though because she knew him and for him to change anything about himself to tell her that wouldn't have been genuine. Before Jazmine could think of a response the waitress came back with their drinks and took their orders.

When the waitress left they didn't sit in silence long before Huey spoke up, "So, Jazmine what do you want to do?"

Jazmine tilted her head to the side in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"What do you want to do in regards to us?"

"Us?"

"Yes, us"

"Well, I didn't know there was an 'us'?"

Huey leaned back in his chair and appeared to be in thought. Jazmine said nothing in the time that he sat back looking at her not wanting to stick her foot any further in her mouth than she already had. She looked up when Huey leaned forward again and put his hand palm up on the table.

Jazmine took no time putting her hand in his. As he began to talk Huey closed his hand over hers and rubbed the back of her hand with her thumb.

"There is an us, Jazmine, of that I have no question. My only question to you is how long you want to continue this game of cat and mouse before it's the proper time for me to ask you to be my girlfriend."

Jazmine blushed and looked down at their hands. Her hands looked soft and delicate being held in his strong ones. When he pulled away Jazmine looked up with mild hurt until she realized that the waitress was back with their food.

They ate their food while catching each other about different things they had missed in the years that they were apart. Some things the other knew from just watching. Other things, very few things, like changes in thought pattern and interests, were new to the other. It was as though they were getting to know each other again for the very first time.

Huey had put himself out there and laid his intentions on the table. All that was left to do was for Jazmine to decide what she wanted so they could move forward.

~Meanwhile across the street in Maria's Tacos~

At the same time Cindy was across the street with a plate of tacos and refried beans in front of her. She had strategically chosen her table where she could see across the street in The Bistro, where the afro wearing couple had chosen a table by the window but couldn't be seen.

She sat enjoying her meal while watching the couple as if their… well whatever the fuck it was, was a TV show

To her anytime a man invites you out to eat it's a date unless they don't pay. But, she couldn't see Huey not paying for Jazmine's meal, so she deemed it a date. Cindy didn't understand why this was so confusing for Jazmine, the both of them had confessed their feelings for each other. It was as simple as learning your ABC's and 123's. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, and they get together.

Suddenly, Cindy felt a presence walk up behind her and when they didn't announce themselves she felt like they probably didn't have good intentions for her. When they were close enough she elbowed whoever it was in the gut and when she heard a very masculine 'oof' she turned around and punched them in the face.

"Cindy, stop! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Cindy stopped her attack when she heard Caesar's voice, "Oh baby, I'm sorry," Cindy looked sympathetic and waved off some people who looked in their direction with concern.

Caesar sat down in the chair across from her holding his nose. He took his hand away for a second and winced and put it back. "Damn, you have a good right hook," he took the tissues he handed her and put them up to his face to stop the bleeding, "Why would your first instinct be to attack?"

Cindy shrugged her shoulders, "You can't sneak up on me like that baby. Is it broken?" Caesar shook his head no but never let his nose go and motioned a waiter over so that he could get some ice. Cindy sighed and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked first."

I asked second."

"So."

"So, what?"

They began a staring contest to see who would break first. This went on for a solid five minutes Cindy chewing while never breaking eye contact with Caesar. Even when the waiter came back with the ice for Caesar's nose, Caesar reached his hand out for the ice and thanked him while glaring at Cindy. Another ten minutes went by and Caesar's nose stopped bleeding. Cindy started on her beans when a thought crossed her mind.

She smirked at Caesar before flinging some of her beans at his face, the beans landing on his forehead. He cursed and wiped his face before the beans could fall into his eyes, accepting that he had lost this time.

"If you _have_ to know," he exaggerated causing Cindy to smile and nod, "I'm here helping Huey."

"Helping Huey do what exactly when he's on a date with Jazmine?"

Caesar leaned in and Cindy leaned in as well. Caesar looked to his left and then to his right. He turned around and looked behind him and then he looked behind Cindy as well. Cindy waited patiently for him to finish looking around.

He leaned in closer to Cindy so he could whisper in her ear, "I'm helping Huey keep an eye out for Emmanuel just in case he pops up and wants to pop off." He leaned back with a smile on his face until Cindy smacked him upside his head.

"Damn it Cindy! You know this is turning into an abusive relationship real fast. If you hit me again I'm telling Mommy," he whined rubbing the spot where she hit him. It hadn't really hurt but he still liked to make a fuss.

"If you would stop saying and doing dumb shit I wouldn't hit you."

"What did I do this time!?"

"Emmanuel isn't even in town this weekend. You know every third weekend of the month he goes out of town to where he was originally to do whatever, visit family I assume."

"So… there's no chance he could show up here to mess up Huey and Jazzy's date?"

"No, dumbass."

"If I'm such a dumbass, why are you with me?"

Cindy smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder and pushed her clean plate to the side. She stroked Caesar's face and said, "Because you're my dumbass."

Caesar smiled and leaned in to give her a kiss. When his lips touched her hair, he sat back and looked at her incredulously. Cindy was not paying attention to him at all and was instead pointing across the street to where she could see Huey and Jazmine leaving the Bistro together.

"I'm going to assume that means their date went well since their going home together," she said getting up from the table.

"So, what you were doing here was not minding your business and spying on them."

"Of course, not," she stated faking a shocked look on her face. "I came here simply for the tacos," she smiled and gestured for him to come with her.

"Where are we going?"

"I assume that Huey brought you up here so, I was going to take you back to your house."

Caesar threw some money on the table to pay for Cindy's meal before grabbing her hand and following her towards her car. "Or, I could spend the rest of the day with my second favorite person."

Cindy let go of his hand and turned against her car door to look at him with her arms folded. "And who is the first?"

"Mommy, duh."

Cindy laughed and kissed him, "Get in the car stupid, we can go back to my place."

 **A/N: *Fun fact I was going to put cooly here, but I looked it up and it is actually derogatory slang towards Asians mostly used in South Africa**

 **Please Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks

Huey pulled into Jazmine's driveway reluctantly around six. Their date had gone so well he hadn't wanted it to end.

After they had left the coffee shop he asked her if she wanted to stop for frozen yogurt. Jazmine had said yes like he imagined that she would. He balked at the flavors she had chosen to mix, peanut butter and pineapple, and when she saw his face she had a response ready for him.

 _*Flashback*_

" _Huey," she sighed, "just because you decide not to be adventurous with your taste buds doesn't mean you have to make faces at my choices."_

" _You didn't even look at my face."_

 _She turned to him and smiled, "I didn't have to, I know you," Jazmine touched his arm before moving onto the toppings bar._

 _Huey huffed before responding, "There's a difference between being adventurous and torturing your taste buds."_

 _Jazmine rolled her eyes and finished putting the toppings and placed her cup on the scale. Huey put a few cheesecake bites in his cup and walked up behind her._

" _Um, what are you doing," Huey asks Jazmine placing his frozen yogurt on the scale with hers._

 _Jazmine paused pulling her card out of her purse and gave him a puzzled look._

" _I'm paying for my yogurt," she said slowly._

 _Huey pulled out his wallet and handed the elderly lady standing behind the register his card, she swiped his card with a knowing smile on her face. She handed the card to him and wished them both to have a good day but not before winking at Jazmine._

 _Huey and Jazmine found a table close to the window. Jazmine looked at Huey and sighed before starting in on her yogurt._

 _Huey grinned at her before starting to eat his cheesecake flavored yogurt. Jazmine stuck a spoonful of her yogurt in her mouth. Jazmine's eyes lit up and Huey physically saw a thought cross her mind._

" _Hey Huey, you want to taste mine," Jazmine asked with a wicked smile on her face._

" _No," Huey said firmly._

" _Come on taste it, it's really good."_

" _No."_

" _Please, for me?"_

" _No, Jazmine."_

" _Fine," Jazmine pouted before putting another spoonful in her mouth, "I figured that you would want to taste some of the yogurt that you paid for."_

 _Huey raised an eyebrow at her and set his cup down to lean forward and grab the hand that she was using to scoop yogurt into her mouth._

" _Jazmine, when you're on a date with me you don't have to pay for anything."_

 _She blushed, "What if I want to?"_

" _You won't have the opportunity to," Huey said sitting back with a smirk._

 _Jazmine filled her spoon up with her frozen yogurt which was slowly becoming a light brown mix as the peanut butter and pineapple melted and mixed together._

" _You know Huey, you're running the risk of sounding really misogynistic right now."_

" _I - pft, pft!"_

 _Other customers in the store started to look at them as Huey started to spit up the disgusting combination that Jazmine had just put in his mouth. Jazmine just looked and laughed at him as he started to wipe of his tongue with a napkin._

" _Jazmine, that's not funny. That is disgusting how do you eat that?!"_

 _By this point Jazmine was holding her giggles in by covering her mouth. She took a deep breath and prepared to answer him._

" _Oh, come on, it's the perfect combination of salty and sweet," Jazmine grabbed his sleeve as he prepared to get up, "Wait, Huey where are you going? Are you really upset?"_

 _Huey continued to pick up both of their yogurts since they were about empty anyway and threw them in the garbage and proceeded to head to the car._

 _Jazmine hurried and grabbed her phone and bag off of their table and followed him to the car. Being that his legs were ridiculously long he was already in the car and had the engine running. Jazmine opened her car door and jumped into the passenger seat. Huey drove a four-door gray jeep, so Jazmine had to literally jump into the car._

 _Jazmine reached over and put her hand on his which was on the steering wheel and looked at him with a worried expression on her face, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset."_

 _Huey took his hands off the wheel and turned towards Jazmine and put both of his hands on her cheeks in a gentle caress before leaning across the console to give her a closed mouth kiss. He put his hand on her shoulder and poked his tongue on her lips to signal her to open her mouth. Jazmine slowly opened her mouth… and then immediately pushed him away._

" _Ew, Huey that's gross! Why would you do that?"_

 _When Huey had his back turned to Jazmine when he was throwing their cups away he had taken a spoonful of her yogurt into his mouth and had held it there waiting for his opportunity to pay her back._

 _He smirked and reached into his backseat and placed a water bottle in Jazmine's lap before backing out of the parking space._

" _I thought you said you liked those flavors together," he said with a smirk on his face before he pulled into traffic._

 _Jazmine drank nearly half the water bottle to get the taste out of her mouth before answering him. "Yes, I like the taste of FROZEN yogurt with those flavors. That was warm saliva filled yogurt no one likes warm peanut butter Huey, and everyone hates warm pineapple."_

" _Come on Jazmine, you have to admit that was a little funny."_

" _Yeah, yeah, just remind me to never try and prank you again. The payback isn't worth it."_

 _Jazmine reached for the radio and flipped to a station that was playing Cardi B's 'I like it'._

" _This is my song!_ ' _ **Oh, he so handsome what his name**_.' _Jazmine sung as she touched Huey's shoulder with a playful smirk on her face._

 _Huey reached for the radio so fast Jazmine didn't even see his arm move._

" _Hey, turn it back on!"_

" _Jazmine you know me better than to think I was really going to sit here and listen to that."_

" _She's not that bad, plus it was true when she said her story is much like that of Binderella."_

" _Binder-, Jazmine! You are not a blood. I'm not saying I can't respect her story I'm saying that I can't respect the allegations against her calling dark skin women apes. I can appreciate her realness but it's not unbelievable that she said that."_

" _I don't think those allegations were ever proven true and until they are I don't believe them," Jazmine said indignantly and refrained from protesting when Huey turned the radio station until she heard what was playing._

" _We are not listening to A Tribe Called Quest, why can't you pick something neutral, so we can have a compromise."_

 _Huey began to flip through the stations while keeping his eyes on the road, "I don't want to compromise, in that situation one or both of us is not completely happy," he made a face at a station that was playing Taylor Swift and continued to flip through the channels, "Now, if we were to collaborate that would be a different story and that way we could be happy at the same time and together," Huey stopped at a station and put his hand back on the wheel, "like this song."_

 _It took Jazmine a second to catch on to what the song was but, she quickly remembered as this was one of her favorites that she just hadn't heard in a long time._

 _At first the couple was just humming the song together until D'Angelo's part came on. Huey then shocked both himself and Jazmine by singing along to the song._

 _ **See, I don't need no alcohol**_

 _ **Your love makes feel ten feet tall**_

 _ **Without it I go through withdrawal**_

 _ **Cause nothing even matters at all**_

 _Jazmine was still shocked as he continued to sing the song. She hadn't heard him sing in so long she had almost forgot how heavenly his voice sounded. A smooth baritone that would make you make the 'damn he can sing' face if it caught you off guard. She decided to not leave him hanging and sang Lauryn Hill's upcoming verse._

 _ **These buildings could drift out to sea**_

 _ **Some natural catastrophe**_

 _ **Still there's no place I'd rather be**_

 _ **Cause nothing even matters to me**_

 _The couple continued to harmonize the rest of the song together as Huey turned down their street._

 _*End Flashback*_

Jazmine didn't want to get out of the car and leave Huey, but she had been with him for nearly seven hours and she needed to get some sleep for Sunday where she would spend the entire day studying to catch up on the day she missed and be prepared for Monday.

"So, I guess this is the end of our date," Jazmine said as she put her hand on her car door to push it open.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Let me walk you to the door."

They both got out of the car and walked towards Jazmine's front door. Once they reached the stoop they stood on the stoop facing each other much like they had a few days ago.

"I didn't ask while we were out on our date because I decided that I didn't want our first date to be turned sour with thoughts of your dad," Jazmine made a face, "but, what is happening with that. I mean do I have to worry about him seeing me on the front porch and coming out with a shotgun or what?"

"No, I mean I don't think so," Huey raised an eyebrow, "My parents aren't home right now so, he wouldn't be coming out with a gun or anything. And I'm not handling it right now, my mom is. My concern isn't him right now anyway," Jazmine reached down and grabbed his hands and held them in hers, "it's us."

Huey leaned forward about to kiss Jazmine, but she leaned back out of the way. He gave her a puzzled look.

"What's wrong?"

"Open your mouth."

"What," Huey questioned with an incredulous look.

"I said 'Open your mouth'. If you think you are ever going to put food into my mouth that way again you are wrong Huey Freeman," Jazmine stated with a smile on her face.

Huey leaned in close and whispered 'shut up' against her lips before pressing his lips against hers.

To Huey, every kiss that they shared seemed like their first but, this one seemed especially special because this was one that should have technically happened days ago when they first stood on her front stoop. Huey kissed Jazmine gently at first trying to remember her scent (strawberries), her taste (pineapple), and her feel. Jazmine's lips were as soft as her hair which Huey had found himself sticking his hands in as Jazmine pulled him closer with reckless abandon. Jazmine had knotted her fists into Huey's shirt with no regard to the fact that it was still light outside and the longer they kissed the more inappropriate it became. Huey's kiss had taken her breath away and when she gathered it again she parted his lips with her tongue and their tongues began to do a tango, in which neither party was fighting for dominance just enjoying the time together.

They kissed for what seemed like forever before Huey pulled away from Jazmine in an attempt to catch his breath. Jazmine's cheeks were flushed, and her chest was heaving up and down.

"Was that a goodbye kiss," Jazmine asked as she released Huey shirt and attempted to smooth the wrinkles out from where her fists were.

Huey put his hands over hers and kissed her still flushed cheeks.

"It's never goodbye, only a see you later."

Huey pulled away and allowed Jazmine to unlock her door and go inside. Jazmine said bye again before closing the door on him and leaning against it. She sighed with a smile on her and went up the stairs to try and gather her notes for tomorrow.

A/N: I definitely started writing immediately after the person who made the 100th review said that I should because they were the 100th review. I was so shocked to have 100 hundred reviews. Thanks to everyone that has supported me thus far and that continued to read past my horrible first chapters. Which leads me to my question: Do you guys think I should combine the first few chapters into one big chapter? Let me know in a review or a PM.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks

Huey backed out of Jazmine's driveway and into his own. When he went inside he found both Grandad and Riley rushing to sit down at the couch. He could tell they had been watching from the window in the living room because the curtains were still flowing and the blind was still bent back.

"Hey boy," Grandad greeted Huey still playing off the fact that he had just been caught spying, "how was your day?"

"I know you were watching me and Jazmine, Grandad."

"Well, I was just checking on you. I asked Riley where you were at and he said you were on a date, being gay. So, I had to see whether he was lying or not."

Huey raised his eyebrow at his grandfather.

"Boy, you better put that eyebrow down before I shave it off."

Huey sighed and shook his head at his grandfather and his brother before heading upstairs.

Once Grandad heard Huey's door closed he turned to Riley and threw the remote at him.

"Ow Grandad! What was that for?!"

"For being nosy," Grandad stated and put his hand out for Riley to give the remote back to him.

Riley huffed and tossed the remote to him. "But, Grandad you nosy all the time."

"Well then it was for being nosy right. How you gone relay the information to me wrong. Got me looking all silly thinking my oldest grandson was gay. I don't know why I listen to you…"

Grandad continued his grumbling while Riley snuck out of the living room to leave the house.

Emmanuel was livid he had spent one weekend away trying to handle some business back home and Jazmine had gone on a date with Freeman. It was bad enough Tonya was causing so much trouble back in Virginia.

He slammed his locker door causing a few heads to turn before knocking into quite a few people on his way to class. Emmanuel had plans for Jazmine, she was going to learn some respect...

In the parking lot, Jazmine and Huey were sitting in Huey's car both mentally preparing themselves for the day ahead.

"Jazmine, can you stop?"

"Stop, what?"

Huey reached over and put his hand on her leg to stop it from shaking and then moved her hand away from her mouth so she could stop biting her fingernails.

"Stop being nervous. we are next door neighbors so it's not suspicious that I'm giving you a ride to school. Besides _technically,_ we aren't doing anything since you haven't told me what this is that we are doing," Huey said smirking as he cut the engine to the car and reached into the backseat to get his school bag.

Jazmine huffed and sat back against the seat roughly. She hadn't made a decision yet because other things were keeping her busy. They had spent the last two days together trying to catch up on the studying they had missed when they were "fighting", she was sure neither one of them had thought much of their relationship status.

"Whatever let's go, unless you want to go first to let people think we aren't together," Jazmine said, sticking her tongue out at Huey.

He dropped her bag on her lap and got out of the car to open her door. They walked into school together side by side a few heads turned at the sight but, not many.

Huey leaned in to whisper as they continued down the hall. "See, this is not nearly as bad as you thought it was going to be," he stood up straight again with a smug look on his face.

Jazmine huffed but couldn't hold back the smile on her face. She really was worried about nothing, it's not like anyone outside of CIndy and probably Caesar knew they had went on a date this weekend. Things could be normal for a while well… at least until she told Huey what she wanted out of their relationship.

Jazmine was lost in thought when she bumped into Huey who had stopped abruptly. She was about to question him when she noticed all the people surrounding the area around her locker. A few of them were staring at her which drove her forward to see SLUT spray painted on her locker in red paint with a picture of her and Huey at the frozen yogurt place taped right under it.

The picture showed her feeding Huey her yogurt. You couldn't clearly see his face but, his afro was gave away who he was and only her face was shown in the picture and she looked so happy then which completely contradicted how she felt now.

"Alright y'all move! Y'all ain't got nothing better to do than be nosy? Go to class, go study or some shit," Jazmine could hear Cindy yelling trying to disperse the crowd that was steadily growing.

Jazmine felt a hand tug at her arm but, she couldn't find it in herself to move from staring at her locker she was angry, confused, and hurt all at the same time. These were emotions she was sick of feeling. The hand at her arm tugged harder and she followed the person to a secluded area beneath some stairs.

She felt warm hands cup her face and made eye contact with Huey. He brushed away a tear and Jazmine stepped back from him to pull her shirt up to wipe the tears from her face, she didn't even realize she was crying.

"Jazmine, don't cry. We'll figure out who did this to your locker and-"

"And what," Jazmine interrupted Huey sniffling, "What are you going to do to them? I can't even imagine why someone would do this. I'm the furthest thing from a slut, I just had my first real kiss from a boy two weeks ago."

Huey looked like he wanted to argue that but, he thought better than doing it right now.

"When we find out who it was we will find out why they did it too, okay?" He grabbed Jazmine's hand and sniffled and nodded at him.

 **Jazmine DuBois please report to the principal's office immediately.**

Jazmine sighed and pulled away from Huey, "See you at lunch," she waved and headed to the front office.

Huey was sitting in Calculus after taking his test, which fortunately he felt really good about due to how great of a tutor Jazmine was. They had spent the rest of the weekend together just trying to catch up on all the help they had missed out on while Jazmine and him weren't talking.

At first they chose to study at the Dubois house but they would catch Tom looking at them often and if Jazmine wasn't yelling at him to go away then Sarah would drag him away by his ear, saying that he should mind his own damn business.

That happened about three times before Huey sighed and suggested they go to his house. But, his house wasn't much better.

Huey opened the door heard yelling and screaming from upstairs and immediately closed it.

"We don't want to go in there."

Jazmine shrugged, "Maybe they're almost finished?"

Huey gave her a look but opened the door again anyway.

"And another thing boy! Why you always being disrespectful... Do you want me to get my belt?!"

Huey closed the door again, "I give that at least another 30 minutes. Come on, we can study at the hill."

Huey and Jazmine spent basically the whole weekend at the hill studying for their big tests that were coming up this week. It was like for a while they had their own little bubble of peace.

Besides the fact that Huey had given Jazmine the wheel to their relationship and she hadn't taken it out of park. He understood that they had been studying but damn, what was she waiting for they both knew that they wanted to be with each other.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and Huey gathered his things and headed to his locker which was just a few down from Jazmine's. He opened his locker and gathered his stuff for his next class which Jazmine should be in.

He looked down the hall towards Jazmine's locker and it had been cleaned off as if none of what had happened this morning had ever happened.

'Well that's a good sign that she'll be in class I guess.'

When Huey walked in class, Jazmine wasn't there. Five minutes later when class was getting started and Mr. Waters closed the door letting everyone know if they were officially late if they tried to come in. He waited twenty minutes into class not paying attention before he asked to be excused so he could head to the front office.

He was about to walk in when he could see the principal's office door wide open and only the principal inside. He turned and headed back to class but not before pulling out his phone and texting Jazmine.

'Where are you?'

'I went home.'

'Why, are you okay?'

'Yeah they called my dad and he came to pick me up. That's why I had to go to the principal's office.'

'Okay… I'm coming by when school lets out.'

'That's fine, just come through the window again.'

Huey chuckled at Jazmine's last message and sent a thumbs up before pocketing his phone. He would have left school then but, there was no point in getting in trouble for skipping school when he could be taking notes for Jazmine.

He shook his head in disbelief.

 _If Riley was here he would say I'm whipped._ When he thought about it that wasn't too bad, as long as it was by Jazmine.

 **A/N: I have had most of this written up for a few months now but I wanted a better word count before I posted it but, the last review had me like fuck it I'll just post again soon. Which that is not a promise that I am making. A few changes in my life have happened including me becoming an RA, changing my major and adding a minor. I haven't really had time but I have been thinking about this story often and I didn't want you guys to think I had forgotten it. Also I didnt proofread this let me know if it's really bad and I'll take it down, fix it, and put it back up within a few hours. That is a promise. Until next time xoxo.**


End file.
